Je veux entendre ta voix
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto est un garçon muet. Il ne parle plus depuis un incident, vivant tranquillement dans une forêt seul... Un jour, sa vie se retrouve basculer lorsqu'il rencontre le roi du pays.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnes appartiennent encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, un peu de violence**

**Couple: Sasunaru**

**Note de l'auteur: Cette fic a été inventé par moi, je les sortis de mon imagination totalement bizarre. La fic se situe dans le Moyen-Age ou dans ses environs**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Des rires... Rien que des rires... Une douce voix cristalline emplissait la pièce. _

_La maison était dans un petit champ de campagne entouré de blé. Un petit garçon souriait courait dans le champ de blé, riant. L'enfant marchait sur une branche aux dessus d'un petit fossé riant de la profondeur du trou._

_Ses cheveux ressemblant fortement au soleil illuminait sa peau halé et douce. Ses yeux avaient la claireté du ciel mélangé à celle de la mer. Le jeune garçon était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc parsemé d'une salopette marron_

_Le petit blond regardait le ciel au dessus de lui, il était vraiment éblouissant tellement le bleu azur se fondait avec les nuages blancs côtons. Le soleil illuminait les prairies avoisinantes._

_Après avoir traversé la branche, il partit s'allonger dans les hautes herbes, laissant les herbes caresser son visage selon l'humeur du vent. _

_- Naruto c'est l'heure de rentrer! s'exclama une voix _

_Le jeune garçon sourit avant de partir..._

* * *

Dans une petite cabane, dans un arbre, éloignée de la grande ville et de ses habitants. Un adolescent se réveilla doucement bercé par le champ des oiseaux et de la nature. Le jeune homme s'étira comme un chat avant de partir pour la petite rivière à côté de sa demeure de fortune.

Il se souvenait de son rêve... C'était quand ses parents étaient encore en vie et qu'il menait une existance paisible où la vie d'un enfant est la pureté. Naruto porta sa main à son cou, cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole... Il ne voulait plus parler, s'abandonnant à la vie qu'il mène dans la forêt.

Naruto arriva devant la rivière pour ensuite se dévêtir avant de rentrer dans la fraîcheur de l'eau matinal. L'eau de la rivière détendit ses muscles endoloris par la nuit. Il se baigna encore un peu et il sortit de la fraîcheur de la rivière pour s'habiller.

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent dans la forêt effrayant les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent. Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de courir pour s'éloigner du point d'eau. Il connaissait le bois par coeur malheureusement il avait peur des hommes et ce depuis cet accident...

Tout d'un coup, un lapin courait prêt de lui effrayer par les chasseurs qui se sont mis à chasser dans cette zone. Naruto savait bien que cette forêt était interdite aux chasseurs.

Une poigne prit soudainement le bras du blond l'attirant vers lui.

- Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? demanda un homme

Naruto tremblait sentant la poigne de l'homme. Ce dernier s'énervait contre l'adolescent de ne pas lui répondre

- Répond-moi! s'écria-t-il

Le blond essaya de se défaire de la prise de l'homme mais malheureusement Naruto n'y arriva pas la poigne était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'échapper

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? s'exclama une voix

Le garçon de la forêt vit un homme d'une très grand beauté. Ses cheveux noirs de jais longs attachés en catogan. Sa peau pâle reflétait les rayons du soleil la rendant éclatante. Ses yeux sombres comme deux puits sans fond. Naruto ne manqua pas de voir cet homme avec des habits riches et de qualité.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé? demanda le nouvel arrivant

- Nous avons trouvé un jeune garçon, votre majesté, expliqua l'homme qui retenait Naruto

Ce dernier essaya de se défaire de nouveau de l'étreinte tandis le roi regardait le petit être l'analysant sur toutes ses coutures.

- Que fait-on de lui votre majesté? demanda le bourreau

- On va l'emmener au palais, dit l'homme riche

L'homme prit le blond part la taille pour le porter sur son épaule. Naruto se débattait refusant de suivre ces hommes qui ne lui inspiraient nullement confiance.

Ils arrivèrent devant un carrosse. Le roi ordonna à ses hommes de laisser le jeune homme avec lui dans la calèche

Ils démarrèrent vite et le brun regarda son invité d'un oeil plutôt suspect

- Comment t'appelles-tu roturier? demanda le souverain

Naruto releva sa tête plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue avant de baisser sa tête

- Tu ne comprends pas ma langue? dit le brun

Le blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche énergiquement montrant qu'il comprenait bien les paroles de cet homme qui l'avait enlevé de son habitat.

Le roi était légèrement irrité devant le non-respect du jeune garçon avant d'écarquiller les yeux sur un point

- Es-tu muet?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise, un voile passa devant ses yeux alors qu'il hocha la tête.

- De naissance? continua le roi

L'adolescent secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le roi soupira devant cette constatation malheureusement rien ne pouvait aider une personne à reparler cela devait venir de la personne en elle-même

- Je nomme Itachi Uchiha... Je suis le roi du royaume de Konoha et je veux que tu sois au service de mon frère...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour ces chapitres courts mais par la suite ils seront plus long^^... Sinon je sais que je suis allée un peu vite pour ce début MAIS car il y a un mais c'était voulu entre autre pour éviter des moments assommants... Et qui ne sont pas intéressant mais vous avez raison c'est plus un chapitre qu'un prologue**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Sora-sama: **Ne t'inquiète pas tous tes conseils sont bien et peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer pour éviter que je refasse les mêmes erreur par la suite et si jamais l'envie de me prend de les réécrire je serai ce qui va ou pas^^. Et si tu veux tu peux même me donner des conseils pour celle-là également^^ je suis toute ouïe aux remarques qui peuvent me faire avancer dans la bonne voie^^

**Tsuna: **Ne t'inquiète pas je ne prends nullement méchamment vos remarques pour moi elles sont intéressantes et à prendre en note^^ pour la suite donc ne t'en fais pas^^

**Sinon je remercie les autres pour leurs rewiews qui m'ont données l'envie de vite finir ce chapitre qui était en cours d'écriture^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Du sang... Une énorme mare de sang qui s'écoulait sur le sol du salon, recouvrant deux corps. Le petit blond sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que le sang continuait son chemin. L'enfant s'écroula sur la flaque vermeille. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, sa voix refusait de sortir de ses cordes vocales._

_Il avait beau essayé pour hurler sa peine mais rien... Aucun son n'oser sortir... Il porta sa main recouvert de sang à son cou malheureusement cela ne fit rien... Sa bouche refusait de laisser sortir le moindre son comme si sa voix était morte en même tant que les cadavres qui baignent dans leur sang._

_Le petit blond se releva et quitta la pièce rapidement refusant de rester une minute de plus auprès des personnes décédées dans sa maison..._

* * *

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux... Il était encore dans le carrosse royal accompagné du roi Itachi Uchiha. Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait mal sa nouvelle vie...

- C'est plutôt ennuyeux d'avoir une compagnie muette, soupira le roi

Le blond gonfla ses joues avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur. Itachi regardait son "invité" avant de sourire. Devant la bouille naïve du blond mais une chose irrita le souverain c'est qu'il ignorait le nom du futur serviteur de son frère.

Mais il y remédierait rapidement à ce léger problème.

Itachi concocta rapidement un plan pour connaître le nom du garçon qu'ils ont recueillit et il y trouva.

Naruto lui regardait discrètement le souverain qui semblait réfléchir. Il reporta son regard sur le paysage extérieur. Des montagnes à perte de vue, des champs, des rivières, des paysans qui travaillaient la terre.

Soudain, il vit l'un d'eux tomber au sol. Le blond se leva vite de son siège pour sauter par la fenêtre du carrosse sous les protestations du roi qui ordonna d'arrêter la diligence.

Naruto arriva vers la personne qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer. Le blond lui releva un peu le dos. Il voulait hurler à l'aide mais sa voix restait coincer. Le jeune adolescent revoyait la marre de sang à ses pieds, ressentait son odeur néfaste.

Itachi arriva rapidement vers le blond et il vit prêt de lui une jeune femme qui avait du mal à respirer. Cette femme avait les cheveux châtains clairs sales relevaient en un chignon haut cacher par un voile blanc-gris. La saleté incrustées les pores de sa peau pâle et maigre. Une vieille guenille en guise de vêtement montrant son énorme ventre du sang s'écouler de ses jambes.

" Le travail avait commencé" pensa Itachi

- Garde! Emmenez la jeune femme chez elle pour l'aider à accoucher, ordonna le roi

Les soldats prirent la jeune femme qui suivit difficilement les hommes de son souverain. Ce dernier regarda le jeune adolescent qui avait bloqué sur une image au sol... Le sang

Itachi s'accroupit à la hauteur du garçon qui semblait en proie à des cauchemars. Le brun déposa sa main sur la tête de Naruto. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement repoussant la main. Le roi sourit en voyant le blond trembloté comme un animal apeuré.

Ce dernier revoyait en boucle la scène dans sa tête. Il voulait hurler mais les mots restaient bloquer dans sa gorge...

Soudain, des pleures d'enfant retentissent dans le pré. La jeune femme venait d'accoucher. Les soldats ressortirent avec le nourrisson emmailloté dans une couverture, pleurant.

- La mère est décédée en donnant la vie à son fils, dit un soldat, elle a donné ses dernières paroles en remerciant le garçon blond qui l'avait soutenu.

Naruto regarda l'enfant et les soldats

- Que fait-on de l'enfant, majesté? demanda un autre soldat

- On doit l'emmener au pays du feu et lui trouver une famille, répondit Itachi, et je veux que ce soit toi qui s'en occupe pendant le voyage

Il pointa Naruto qui était perdu. Le soldat lui tendit le bébé. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Les soldats le forcèrent presque de retourner dans le carrosse vite suivit d'Itachi.

Le bébé s'était calmé dans les bras du blond respirant son odeur. Itachi s'installa en face de Naruto. Le brun semblait irrité. L'adolescent lui était stressé de la tournure que prenaient les choses... Il sentait le regard coléreux du souverain sur sa personne.

- On sera au château dans quelque heure, dit Itachi, là-bas... Tu seras sous la tutelle de l'un de mes amis

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien... Il croyait qu'il serait au service de son frère...

- Je veux au moins connaître ton nom, dit le brun

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et il chercha de quoi lui dire son nom.

Le blond regardait de partout cherchant des objets ou des formes qui puissent lui dévoiler son prénom.

Soudain, il vit sur la couverture du bébé des pâtes de poisson avec une spirale. Il sourit en y voyant

Il essaya d'attirer l'attention du roi. Ce dernier regarda "son invité" qui lui montrait le bébé

- Le bébé a besoin d'être changé? demanda le souverain

Naruto secoua la tête pour lui faire de nouveau voir précisément la couverture du bébé sur la pâte de poisson

- Oui cela se mange dans les ramens, dit Itachi en soupirant ne comprenant nullement ce que le muet essaie de lui dire

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de bouder.

- Quoi? s'exclama le brun

Le blond le boudait avant de lui refaire voir la pâte de poisson

- Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire, répliqua Itachi

L'adolescent soupira silencieusement en pointant la pâte de poisson puis lui. Itachi comprit enfin les paroles muettes du blond

- Naruto? demanda-t-il

Le blond sourit en hochant la tête

- Donc ton nom est Naruto...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Alors pour commencer ce chapitre est comme je l'avais dit tantôt plus long^^... A part cela je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme pour poster mes chapitres dès que je les ai fini je les corrige et ensuite je les poste... **

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **Merci de suivre également cette fic j'espère que dans celui-ci rien ne va te choquer sinon tu me le dis^^

**Yaoi's power: **C'est bon le message est passé^^ mais comme tu le sais Naruto ou pâte de poisson (comme tu dis^^) est très généreux^^.

**Sora-sama: **Merci pour ta rewiew... Je ne sais vraiment pas si je devrais réécrire le premier^^ on verra bien... Et pour l'avenir de Naruto et du bébé tu le verras plus tard^^

**Soln96: **Et oui grâce à une "charmante" auteur (ce n'est pas forcement le cas) qui ne voulait pas trop embêter son petit blond préféré dès le début^^.

**Loveyaoi-15: **Je te remercie pour ta rewiew cela m'a fait également très plaisirs de voir que ce chapitre t'es plus^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Naruto regardait l'enfant dans ses bras, bougeant ses bras pour endormir le bébé. Itachi sourit devant cette scène. Le blond sentit un regard sur lui et il vit le souverain le regarder avec des drôles d'yeux.

Le roi détourna vite son regard pour un environnement plus intéressant.

Soudain, Itachi put voir les remparts de son château. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais laisser un être aussi innocent que ce petit blond seul sans surveillance était risqué...

Le carrosse avançait jusqu'au pont levis et ils pénétrèrent dans la ville basse. Des soldats patrouillaient dans les rues de la cité semblant chercher quelque chose dans la ville. Itachi ordonna qu'on stoppe le carrosse et il descendit de la diligence pour aller les soldats, laissant le blond seul

Ce dernier sortit du carrosse avec le bébé pour visiter la ville.

Du côté d'Itachi, celui soupira... Son frère était encore partit en douce du palais c'était la sixième fois en deux semaines. Le brun retourna dans le carrosse et il vit la place de Naruto vide.

- C'est la journée des fugueurs aujourd'hui, soupira le roi

Du côté de Naruto, il marchait avec le bébé dans ses bras regardant de partout autour de lui. Ses tremblements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus qu'il marchait. Des personnes le dévisageaient alors qu'il passait entre les différentes étables du marché.

Soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter et au loin il vit des ivrognes sortir de la taverne. Naruto accéléra le pas mais il se fit vite encercler par des individus

- Hey! Les mecs! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! s'exclama un des ivrognes, c'est qu'il est mignon ce blondinet et en plus il tient un bébé dans ses bras

Naruto regarda les personnes qui l'entouraient et il se sentit déglutir en voyant les regards des personnes autour de lui. Un homme lui prit violemment le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. L'adolescent avait peur.

Soudain, le bébé se mit à pleurer fortement

- Mais tu vas la fermer sale môme! cria l'ivrogne prêt à frapper le bébé

Tout d'un coup, une personne sauva Naruto et l'enfant qu'il portait dans ses bras.

- De quel droit osez-vous frapper un enfant, dit le "sauveur"

L'ivrogne déglutit en voyant son adversaire

- Dégagez! ordonna ce dernier

Les personnes détalèrent rapidement et Naruto sourit. Soudain, un coup partit sur sa joue

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien... Lorsqu'on est en danger on se défend ou encore on appelle à l'aide, s'énerva "le sauveur"

Naruto put voir le visage de cette personne et il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Il trouvait que l'individu ressemblait fortement à Itachi malgré que ses cheveux aient des reflets bleutés partout en pique derrière sa tête. Des yeux comme un abysse noir. Une peau opaline. Il portait une cape noire.

L'homme commençait à perdre patience devant le garçon devant lui

- Tu as perdu ta langue, dobe? demanda l'homme

Naruto sentit une vague de tristesse le parcourir

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix derrière lui et il vit Itachi courir vers lui

Le blond alla à la rencontre du souverain pour être près de lui... Depuis son départ forcé de la forêt seul le roi avait eu sa confiance.

Itachi regarda l'individu

- Sasuke que fais-tu là? demanda le brun énervé

- J'ai sauvé ce blondinet qui est tellement effrayé qui n'a pas osé hurler pour appeler à l'aide, répliqua "le sauveur"

- Il est muet Sasuke, dit Itachi

Sasuke regarda le blond qui s'était blottit contre son frère, soupirant.

- Je retourne au palais, conclut le cadet brun en partant

Itachi soupira avant de serrer son étreinte auprès du blond qui tremblait.

- Viens nous aussi nous devons y aller, souffla le roi

Il garda Naruto près de lui jusque dans le château. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en voyant la demeure, elle était immense et spacieuse, faite de pierre. Il pouvait voir des trous dans les murs. Des magnifiques tours qui entourés le château.

Naruto put voir des personnes s'inclinaient sur leur passage. Il regarda Itachi qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant serrant l'épaule du petit blond

Ce dernier regarda le bébé qui semblait s'être endormi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle où deux trônes se trouvaient au centre. Il y avait un plus grand que l'autre et Itachi s'assit sur celui-ci

- Viens Naruto, dit le roi

Naruto avança dans pas non assurer mais le souverain l'entraina contre lui sur ses genoux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes. Naruto reconnut son "sauveur", Sasuke le petit frère d'Itachi et son futur maître ainsi qu'un homme plus âgé ses longs cheveux blancs attachés en catogan souplement dans son dos. Des mèches partaient en pique dans tous les sens. Il avait une plaque sur son front. Des petits yeux noirs mais moins sombre que les frères. Il avait deux traits sous chaque œil et un bouton sur le nez. Naruto pouvait voir les vêtements riches de l'homme qui se tenait fièrement près de Sasuke

- Votre majesté, je suis ravi de vous revoir, dit le blanc

Itachi demanda à ses soldats de sortir de la pièce en silence. Ces derniers sortirent en fermant la porte derrière eux

- Nous sommes seuls désormais Jiraya nous pouvons parler tranquillement, dit le brun

- Itachi pourquoi as-tu recueilli ce roturier, cracha Sasuke envoyant un regard noir au blond qui alla plus contre le souverain

- Laisse-le tranquille... Ce roturier comme tu dis sera ma pupille entre autre mes yeux du château et une personne importante ainsi il siégera à la cour

Naruto regarda le roi avec des drôles d'yeux en entendant les paroles d'Itachi

- Pouvez-vous nous donner une explication Itachi? demanda Jiraya

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, répondit Itachi, peux-tu Jiraya essayer de trouver une famille pour l'enfant qui est dans les bras de mon pupille

- Je ferai de mon possible, dit le blanc en s'inclinant

- Je refuse Itachi! s'exclama Sasuke en frappant le mur à ses côtés, dis plutôt que tu l'as mis enceint et que cet enfant qu'il porte est le votre

Il lança un regard noir au blond qui se cacha plus contre Itachi

- Si cela t'amuse de penser ça Sasuke... Libre à toi. Viens Naruto, dit le roi entrainant le blond à l'extérieur de la salle du trône

Sasuke fulminait. Jiraya soupira devant l'altitude du roi mais il avait quelque chose qui clochait avec ce jeune... Naruto. Il trouvait que le blond ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà connu

Itachi emmena le blond dans une tour du château. Ils montèrent des escaliers en pierre pour arriver dans une chambre spacieuse avec un lit deux places bordaient et un berceau non loin. Naruto posa le bébé dans son lit et il se tourna vers Itachi avec un regard d'incompréhension

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer, répondit Itachi

Le regard de Naruto le perça encore plus signe qu'il était déterminé à savoir le pourquoi du comment...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir soit fière de ne pas être le valet de mon frère je suis sur qu'il t'aurait fait suer jusqu'à tard la nuit, dit le roi

Naruto baissa la tête regardant le sol. Itachi posa sa main sur la tête du blond ébouriffant délicatement ses cheveux

- Je suis content d'être le seul à pouvoir te toucher, dit le brun

Soudain, les pleures du bébé retentit dans la pièce. Naruto abandonna le roi pour partir au berceau de l'enfant

- Tu auras Sakura comme servante... Je lui expliquerai correctement ta situation, dit Itachi avant de sortir

Naruto prit le bébé dans ses bras pour aller vers sa fenêtre de bois. Il poussa la plaque qui toucha le mur et il put voir de sa chambre toute la ville situer en contre bas.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux roses coupés à hauteur des épaules. Elle avait sa peau légèrement sale reflétant ses yeux verts émeraude. La jeune femme portait une robe rouge un peu sale également

- Je me nomme Sakura Haruno et je serai votre servante sire Naruto, dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle releva sa tête pour voir le sourire doux du blond. Sakura vit dans ses yeux azurés de la tendresse et beaucoup de générosité...

- Sa majesté m'a expliqué que vous ne pouvez pas parler mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire, dit la servante

Naruto partit déposer l'enfant dans ses bras avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras en guise de remerciement...

- Le roi m'a également ordonné de vous... Préparez pour... La cérémonie de son retour au château... Il veut vous présenter à tout le royaume... dit la rose

Naruto hocha la tête et il se laissa guider par les bons soins de Sakura

Dans la salle du trône, Itachi regardait son royaume par la "fenêtre". Jiraya entra dans la salle en courant presque

- Jiraya? dit Itachi sans détacher son regard de l'extérieur

- Sire je ne comprends pas, répliqua le blanc, ce jeune garçon que vous avez trouvé... Il n'a pourtant rien d'exceptionnel

- Détrompe-toi mon ami... J'aimerai que tu le prennes sous ton aile pour qu'on puisse enfin communiquer avec lui le temps qu'il retrouve la force de parler

- Mais votre majesté...

- C'est une demande importante Jiraya... Mon frère ne doit rien savoir de tout cela, dit Itachi

- Est-il celui que je pense? demanda Jiraya

- Il y a des fortes chances, répliqua le roi

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite et oui cette dernière phrase vous a laissé un peu voir beaucoup de suspense^^ mais bon c'était le but recherché^^. Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas un Itanaru mais bien un Sasunaru^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Yume U: **Et oui Naruto est toujours mignon^^ et il sera encore plus mignon dans ce chapitre^^

**Tsuna:** Sasuke est Sasuke et restera Sasuke... Mais ne t'inquiète pas il s'adouciera... Sinon normalement non mais ils sont dans des époques du moyen-âge donc la magie est soupçonné ainsi ce genre de chose pouvait être possible... A part cela, le terme "pupille" est donné à la personne la plus importe aux yeux du roi et il fait partie de la cour royal... Voilà ne t'inquiète pas personne n'a la science infuse et si tu as des questions n'hésite sache que je ne me moquerai pas^^

**Sora-sama: **Ne t'inquiète pas je n'étais pas vexée^^. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien un sasunaru c'est juste qu'Itachi est seulement proche de Naruto un peu comme un frère pour lui. Oui Sakura est gentille dans toutes mes fics je n'aime pas quand elle est une fan hystérique de Sasuke mais plus dans la relation frère/sœur avec Naruto

**Jojo-Shadow: **Sasuke est Uchiha et comme tous les Uchiha il ne s'excuse jamais pour quoi que se soit^^. Ensuite, on est au Moyen-Age comme je l'ai dit tantôt la magie est très soupçonné à l'époque donc il se pouvait que quelqu'un ait jeté un sort pour le mettre enceint^^. Itachi s'est moins méfié de Naruto lorsqu'il a su nom mais pourquoi là est la question^^. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien dit que ce n'était pas du Itanaru mais du sasunaru c'est juste qu'Itachi il est plutôt content que Naruto ne le rejette pas c'est tout^^

**Kawaii-sama: **Ne t'inquiète pas je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et je te remercie pour ta rewiews^^.

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 **_

Sasuke fulminait devant la décision de son frère, faire d'un vulgaire inconnu son protéger et aussi faire de lui un membre important de la cours royale... Non il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, il autorisa la personne à entrer et il vit Suigetsu son meilleur ami ainsi que son confident. Ce dernier avait les cheveux blancs avec certain reflet violet par endroit. Des yeux d'un bleu-mauve. Des dents pointues comme un requin dont une dépasser la commissure de ses lèvres

- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé? demanda le prince

- Rien qui ne puisse vous intéresser Sasuke... Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les archives parlant d'un "Naruto", répondit l'homme

Sasuke sentit sa colère montée d'un cran tellement il était énervé. Il ordonna à son ami de disposer. Ce dernier s'inclina avant de partir.

Le prince partit à la "fenêtre" de sa chambre et il vit dans la cour "le problème" avec une servante aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière semblait lui parler mais elle ne reçut que des regards prouvant que la personne écoutait avec attention.

Sasuke ferma violemment la planche de bois refusant de voir une minute de plus ce spectacle

Naruto et Sakura marchaient tranquillement dans la cour. La rose lui expliquait beaucoup de chose sur la vie dans le château n'oubliant nullement de lui parler de Sasuke Uchiha le frère d'Itachi

- Oui je vous le confirme... Sasuke est en quelque sorte un petit tyran... Il est prétentieux et arrogant comme n'importe quel noble dans ce château. La seule personne qui peut encore supporter le prince c'est Suigetsu son meilleur ami, expliqua Sakura, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris vous serez plus avec sa majesté et le médecin Jiraya...

Naruto entendit soudain une fenêtre claquée et il regarda dans la direction du bruit. Il vit une planche en bois fermée

- C'est la chambre du prince, répondit Sakura avec un sourire doux, je me demande pourquoi il a fermé d'ailleurs?

Le blond baissa la tête et il demanda silencieusement à Sakura de revenir dans sa chambre. Cette dernière ne comprit pas immédiatement mais la seule chose qu'elle vit était un regard voilé d'inquiétude et de tristesse et elle suivit le nouveau pupille du roi

Dans la salle du trône, Itachi regardait les serviteurs s'activer pour la cérémonie du soir. Le roi sourit devant un tel dévouement de ses sujets.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jiraya qui s'empressa d'aller vers son roi

- Alors? demanda le souverain

- Comme nous le redoutions sire... Votre frère a essayé d'en savoir plus sur Naruto, dit Jiraya

- Il ne doit rien savoir sur Naruto... Avez-vous caché ce que je vous ai demandé?

- Oui sire avant que le meilleur ami de votre frère essaie de mettre son nez dedans, répondit le médecin

- J'en suis soulagé

- Devons-nous au moins en parler à Naruto?

- Non pas avant qu'il ne sache de nouveau parler

- A vos ordres sire, s'inclina Jiraya avant de partir de la salle

Naruto était devant le berceau du bébé... Il aimerait lui donner un nom mais sans sa voix ce n'était pas facile. Sakura s'activait dans la pièce préparant le matériel pour faire la toilette de son maître, préparant les vêtements qu'Itachi lui avait donné pour habiller son invité de marque.

Le bébé semblait dormir profondément et Naruto s'attrista quand le roi lui trouvera une famille pour l'élever.

- C'est votre enfant? demanda Sakura

Naruto se retourna voyant sa servante apportant l'eau chaude pour son bain. Le blond secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Vous devriez lui trouver un nom, sourit la rose

La servante posa ses mains sur ses lèvres oubliant totalement que son maître ne pouvait parler et donc aucunement nommer l'enfant dont il la charge.

- Veuillez m'excusez, dit Sakura

Naruto secoua la tête de droite à gauche lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. La servante sourit devant l'élan de gentillesse dont faisait preuve son maître... D'habitude, elle se serait fait battre pour avoir oublié une chose aussi importante dans la vie de son maître.

Le blond reporta son regard sur l'enfant qui dormait dans son berceau emmailloté dans une couette bien chaude.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui ordonna à Sakura de sortir de la pièce.

Naruto resta seul avec Sasuke et avec un bébé endormi.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu viens mais sache que si tu trompes mon frère je te le ferai regretter, dit le prince

Le blond regarda le frère d'Itachi étrangement.

- Il ne se joue pas de moi, intervint une voix à sa porte

Naruto vit Itachi rentrer dans sa nouvelle chambre. Son frère fronça les sourcils voulant surement avoir une réponse claire

- J'ai rencontré Naruto durant notre partie de chasse dans une forêt un peu loin d'ici. Je l'ai presque enlevé de son environnement. Cet enfant n'est pas le notre mais celui d'une femme qui est morte à l'accouchement, expliqua Itachi

Sasuke regarda le blond et son frère tour à tour

- Si tu ne veux pas que ton ami finisse au fer pour avoir essayé de mettre le nez dans des affaires qui ne vous concerne pas tu ferais mieux de te taire, dit le roi

Le brun se mit à regarder Naruto méchamment

- Il n'a rien à voir à cela alors arrête d'essayer de le tuer avec ce regard, s'exclama Itachi

- Hn, répondit Sasuke en quittant la pièce

Itachi soupira devant l'attitude de son frère puis il regarda Naruto qui ne comprenait nullement la situation.

Soudain, le bébé pleurait fortement

- Il doit avoir faim... Sakura! s'exclama le roi

Cette dernière apparut vers la porte

- Va nous faire bouillir du lait, dit Itachi

Sakura s'inclina avant de partir dans les cuisines. Naruto prit l'enfant pour essayer d'atténuer les pleures du bébé. Le blond s'asseyait sur son lit vite suivit d'Itachi

Naruto regardait le brun étrangement. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de son pupille

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon frère il est comme cela même si j'aimerai qu'il se déride un peu... J'ai l'impression que Sasuke m'en veut pour plusieurs raisons et cela bien avant que tu n'arrives, se confia Itachi, il fugue du château, part souvent s'entraîner avec les chevaliers jusqu'à l'épuisement... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule du roi lui donnant un peu de réconfort. Ce dernier sourit faiblement.

- Je vais finir les préparatifs pour la cérémonie... Prépare-toi, sourit Itachi avant de partir

Quelque minute plus tard, Sakura pénétra dans la pièce avec un biberon

- Je peux m'en occuper sire Naruto, proposa la servante mais Naruto prit le biberon et il le porta aux lèvres du nourrisson qui y prit pour se nourrir

Sakura sourit voyant son maître donner à manger à son protéger. Dès que l'enfant eut fini Naruto tapota son dos pour faire son rôt.

Le blond reposa le bébé dans son berceau et Sakura se mit à fredonner une musique pour endormir l'enfant. Naruto remercia silencieusement et il partit se déshabiller pour s'installer dans la bassine d'eau chaude.

Naruto soupira silencieusement montrant l'efficacité du bain qui prodiguait un magnifique confort. La vapeur de l'eau le faisait le plus grand bien. L'enfant s'endormit sous la berceuse de Sakura.

Cette dernière prépara les derniers vêtements de son maître... Elle espérait vraiment que la cérémonie se passerait bien

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, ce dernier réfléchissait. Son serviteur était partit après avoir fini de lui mettre sa tenue pour la cérémonie qui présentera Naruto à tous les nobles du château.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose avec ce garçon... Mais il ignorait quoi...

Suigetsu pénétra dans la pièce où il vit son vieil ami adossé à la fenêtre regardant une fenêtre au loin

- Sasuke, souffla Suigetsu

- Hn?

- Vous pensez que votre frère s'est entiché de ce garçon? demanda son ami

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke

- Bien sur que non mais je sais que mon frère veut le protéger mais de quoi? Je veux savoir quel est ce mystère, dit le brun

- Voulez-vous que j'enquête de nouveau? demanda le requin

- Non tu t'es fait avoir une fois mieux vaut rester calme pendant ce temps mais je veux savoir ce que cache mon frère à son sujet, répliqua le prince

- On dirait que le nouvel ami de votre frère vous intrigue

Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres

- On peut dire ça, répondit Sasuke

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde^^! Je pense que cette fic sera légèrement un peu fantastique avec certain événement après tout la magie existe au Moyen-Age... Sinon le bébé que Naruto a recueilli à un rôle important donc je ne vais pas l'abandonner c'est le seul personnage qui m'appartient pour l'instant^^. A part cela le secret que cache Itachi ce n'est pas tout de suite les moments révélations sinon ce serait trop rapide **

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna: **C'est cela Naruto est le protéger d'Itachi. Ensuite, il a un rôle important dans la cour il est presque traité comme un prince sans l'être... Sinon non Sasuke ne va créer aucun scandale c'est un Uchiha voyons et il ne va rien faire devant les hautes cours qui vont venir les voir... Quel honte sinon pour Sasuke^^. Tu verras pourquoi je laisse une option pour la magie et je te dis cela pourra te surprendre^^. Sinon pour finir, le secret d'Itachi ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il sera révélé^^

**Sora-sama: **Oui il y aura des méchants^^ je ne suis pas vraiment faites pour des petites histoires calmes sans méchant mais ils ne viendront pas immédiatement je mets d'abord plein d'élément^^. Ne t'inquiète pas je voyais l'idée que tu essayais de me dire. J'espère bien te surprendre avec ce chapitre tu me diras ce qu'il en ait^^

**Jojo-Shadow:** Sasuke a revêtit sa caquette de James Bond (enfin je ne sais pas si c'est un espion) cela va faire les gros titres "Sasuke mène l'enquête". Sinon pour tes autres questions je vais éviter de spoiler la fic. Sinon vu que Naruto est le pupille d'Itachi il peut quand même l'approcher

**Yaoi's power: **Non Sasuke n'est pas conscient de ses sentiments. Sinon il semblerait que le coup "pâte de poisson" t'as bien marqué^^. Sinon le petit chapitre spécial "mini tyran" je ne sais pas mais j'y réfléchis^^

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew qui me fait toujours autant plaisirs^^

**Yume U: **Bien sur même si cela sera un peu dure avec un Sasuke un peu têtu ^^

**Saki-62: **Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **Désolé mais il faudra encore être patient pour la séquence révélation... Sinon je te remercie pour ta rewiew^^

**Y-a-o-iii: **Merci pour ta rewiews j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres

**Kawaii-Sama: **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Naruto^^ j'ai concocté un magnifique scénario pour lui. Oui ne t'inquiète pas Naruto sera un peu comme Cendrillon ^^ et le bébé est pour l'instant un personne tout de même important donc je ne compte pas m'en séparer^^. Pour les chapitres je les ai trouvé pas mal long avec 10 pages écrites mais pour mon rythme de publication j'essaie d'en poster un tous les jours en profitant que je sois en vacance^^

**Ana chan: **On ne peut pas vraiment parler de Itanaru à proprement parler ils sont juste complice^^. Merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait très plaisirs^^

**Raphaele1978: **Merci pour ta rewiew elle me va droit au cœur j'espère que tu continueras cette fic^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

La soirée commença copieusement les invités influés dans la salle de cérémonie. Itachi reconnut beaucoup de noble et de chevalier.

Son frère, Sasuke saluait tout le monde sans exception. Le jeune frère était vêtu d'un haut noir avec à son dos un éventail rouge et blanc et un pantalon en toile noir laissant le prince libre de ses mouvements

Soudain, les portes en bois s'ouvrirent sur une personne. Toutes les personnes de la cour se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Des murmures se firent sur le passage de la personne

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux voyant le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier avait un kimono blanc crème entouré par une ceinture rouge. Un collier avec un cristal bleu entouré son cou brillant dans la salle. Il portait des sandales à ses pieds blancs.

Itachi alla vers son "invité" et il prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres

- Tu es resplendissant... Naruto, dit le roi

Le blond sourit au souverain. Ce dernier emmena son pupille au centre de la pièce autour des autres nobles

- Cher habitant du pays du feu et des autres nations... Je vous présente Naruto, mon pupille, déclara Itachi en montrant le jeune garçon à ses côtés

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. La musique débuta

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, proposa Itachi en tendant sa main vers Naruto

Ce dernier posa sa paume contre celle du souverain et une valse débuta entre les deux hommes sous l'œil de Sasuke et de Suigetsu

- On ne dirait pas qu'il vient de la forêt, dit le requin

Sasuke regardait son frère valser avec son pupille. Il pouvait voir son frère heureux de danser avec le blond

Le premier morceau s'acheva et le cadet des frères alla vers le pupille qui rencontra des nobles. Sasuke toucha l'épaule de Naruto qui se retourna

- Je suis le prince et je mérite également une danse avec le pupille de mon frère, dit Sasuke

Naruto le regarda avec incompréhension. Le prince s'approcha du blond posant sa main sur la taille du pupille. Il prit sa main pour l'entrelacer dans la sienne. Le slow commença et Sasuke menait la dance tandis que Naruto était gêné d'être proche du prince

Itachi s'était rapproché de Jiraya discrètement

- A quoi joue mon frère? demanda le roi

- Je n'en sais rien votre majesté, répondit le médecin, mais il semble bien apprécier votre pupille

- Qui ne peut pas l'apprécier? dit Itachi

- Vous avez raison. Il semble dégager quelque chose qui fait que l'on ne peut qu'être charmé par lui, répliqua Jiraya

Sakura souriait. Elle avait fait un magnifique travail avec son maître mais la rose était très surprise que le prince veuille danser avec lui

Naruto ne comprenait pas le brun qui dansait avec lui dans ce slow. Sasuke lui essayait de lire en son cavalier mais il ne trouvait pas les réponses qu'il attendait.

Le slow se finit et Sasuke embrassa le dessus des mains de Naruto

- Bienvenue à la cour de Konoha sire Naruto, dit Sasuke avant de partir

Le blond ne savait plus quoi penser devant l'attitude du prince. Des autres nobles quémandèrent une danse avec le pupille du roi qui ne put refuser.

L'heure du festin arriva, le roi fut assis entre Sasuke et Naruto. Ce dernier jeta des regards sur le cadet des frères. Sasuke ignora les regards du blond pour regarder le peuple. Le pupille reporta son regard sur la foule

Itachi fit un discours sur la loyauté et sur l'honneur des chevaliers de Konoha. Il porta un toast pour célébrer l'avènement de Naruto au rang de pupille du roi. Toute la cour leva son verre en l'honneur du blond.

La soirée se finit très tard. Naruto rentra dans sa chambre épuisé mais avant d'aller dans son lit. Il allait vers le bébé qui dormait dans son berceau. Le blond caressa la joue de l'enfant et il partit se coucher dans son lit après s'être déshabillé avec l'aide de Sakura

Il trouvait le matelas extrêmement moelleux et confortable. Il s'endormit rapidement fatiguer de sa soirée mouvementée

La porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui s'installa sur le pas de la porte. Il vit le pupille de son frère dormir à point fermé. Le brun s'approcha du lit pour regarder l'endormi

- Qui es-tu Naruto? Souffla-t-il, pourquoi sembles-tu avoir beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de mon frère? Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler?

Naruto bougea dans son sommeil. Sasuke alla ensuite vers le berceau où dormait l'enfant. Ce dernier gémissait dans son sommeil.

- J'aimerai savoir qui est Naruto... Au moins, entendre à quoi ressemble sa voix... souffla Sasuke

Soudain, une lumière s'échappa de l'enfant touchant Naruto endormit dans son lit. Le brun écarquilla les yeux

- Le bébé est un sorcier, murmura le prince surpris

- _Papa... Maman où êtes-vous? _entendit-il dans sa tête

Il vit Naruto remuait dans son rêve

- _Du sang... Du sang de partout... _

Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Naruto. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il entendait.

Il sortit de la pièce allant dans sa chambre réfléchir.

Le matin arriva vite tous les serviteurs s'activaient dans les couloirs du château.

Naruto se réveilla dans une bonne humeur. Sakura rentra dans la pièce

- Bonjour sire Naruto, dit la rose

- _Bonjour_, entendit-elle dans sa tête

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix

- Qui... Qui a parlé? demanda la servante

Naruto regarda autour de lui

- _Bizarre il n'y a personne ici_, fit la voix faisant sursauter de nouveau Sakura

- Qui parle? Paniqua la rose

- _Mais je n'entends aucune voix_, dit la voix

Sakura regarda Naruto qui regardait de partout

- _C'est vraiment bizarre pourquoi elle dit qu'elle entend une voix alors que je n'entends rien_

La rose écarquilla les yeux portant ses mains à ses lèvres retenant un cri

- Sire Naruto? demanda la servante

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux d'incompréhension. Soudain, le bébé pleura et le blond se leva pour aller prendre l'enfant dans ses bras

- _Chut je suis là_, souffla la voix d'un geste doux

- Sire Naruto... Je crois que je peux vous entendre, dit la servante

- _Hein?_ dit la voix et Naruto regarda sa servante

- Oui attendez! Dîtes quelque chose, sourit Sakura

- _Quoi par exemple_? demanda la voix

- Vous avez dit "Quoi par exemple?", dit la rose

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- _Mais com..., _dit le blond sans bouger ses lèvres

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi qui demanda à Sakura de sortir

- As-tu bien dormi? demanda le roi

- _Oui sire_, répondit Naruto en hochant la tête

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix

- _Vous pouvez vous aussi m'entendre votre majesté_? demanda la voix

- Naruto est-ce toi qui nous "parle"? dit le roi

- _Je crois oui... Mais je ne comprends pas comment cela peut-être possible..._

Des bras l'entourèrent lui offrant une étreinte

- Je suis content de t'entendre Naruto même si tu ne parles pas encore vraiment c'est un début, dit Itachi

- _Oui votre majesté... _dit Naruto tristement

Le bébé se remit à pleurer et le blond se défit de l'étreinte d'Itachi pour aller voir l'enfant.

- Il faut lui trouver un nom, dit le souverain

- _Akemi _(1), souffla Naruto

* * *

(1): Joli crépuscule

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite qui est encore une fois arrivée rapidement^^. Il y a deux nouveaux personnages dans ma fic qui m'appartient entièrement**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Lemonpowaa: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Soln96: C'était le but^^ mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'en pensée^^**

**Tsuna: **Non tu as mal compris c'était pour la tenue de Naruto^^ on m'avait demandé à ce que Naruto soit le plus beau pour aller danser^^ et donc j'avais dis pour expliquer qu'au début Naruto était un garçon pauvre étant habillé avec des vieux vêtements et que pour le bal c'est un peu comme Cendrillon qui revêtit ses plus beau vêtement pour séduire le prince^^ mais passons... Sinon pour le fait que Naruto "parle" c'est essentielle pour la suite de la fic^^

**Sora-sama: **Merci surtout que le prénom Akemi cela m'a pris un moment à trouver un prénom pour le bébé^^. Kyubi apparaîtra surement mais je verrai par la suite^^. Sinon ce n'est pas tout le monde qui l'entend on ne va pas faire trop vite^^

**Y-a-o-iii: **C'est plutôt bien alors si tu avais pensé à la même chose même si j'ai changé un peu les choses^^. Merci pour ta rewiew

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^. C'est cela le bébé a en quelque sorte accepter le souhait de Sasuke. Je suis aussi contente qu'Akemi a quand même un succès

**HikaruMichaels: **Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la fic^^

**Alisa-kun: **Merci pour ta rewiew

**Loveyaoi-15: **Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bébé c'est un gentil sorcier^^

**Kawaii-sama: **Oui tu me l'as déjà dis plusieurs fois^^. Non c'est quand même un sasunaru. Itachi est juste protecteur avec Naruto. Sinon pour le prénom Akemi j'avais cherché un prénom qui pourrait aller à l'enfant au début j'avais pensé à l'enfant béni... Mais je ne trouvais et je suis tombée sur Akemi par hasard et j'avais vu en traduction "Joli crépuscule" et j'ai toujours adoré le crépuscule donc j'avais gardé ce prénom^^

**Farah: **Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour essayer de faire des chapitres assez longs pour que vous puissiez en profiter. Sinon même si le fait que Naruto parle par pensée cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va parler de vive voix^^**. **J'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^

**Ecrit en** _Italique_** ce sont les pensées/paroles de Naruto**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Naruto portait Akemi dans ses bras lui "chantant" mentalement une petite chanson que sa mère lui offrait chaque nuit avant d'aller se coucher... Il était heureux mais triste... Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui pouvait l'entendre... Seulement Itachi, Jiraya et Sakura...

Il marchait dans sa chambre essayant d'endormir l'enfant. Ce dernier le regardait de ses yeux d'un bleu presque irréel, ses petites joues bien roses et rondes. Akemi tendit ses petites menottes vers le blond.

Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit pour prendre sa main d'un geste tendre.

- _Je me demande comment les autres ont pu entendre mes pensées_, pensa Naruto

Soudain, le bébé sourit montrant ses gencives, riant. Naruto sourit également caressant la joue pouponne de l'enfant.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Naruto se leva pour aller ouvrir. La personne était un soldat de la garde privée d'Itachi. Il était roux avec des yeux bleus ciel. L'homme était vêtu d'une côte de maille avec un haut portant les armoiries des Uchiha un éventail blanc et rouge.

- Sire Naruto... Sa majesté vous fait quémander dans la salle du trône avec Akemi, dit l'homme en s'inclinant

Le pupille hocha la tête allant avec Akemi rejoindre Itachi. Ce dernier était assis sur son trône et il semblait réfléchir

- Votre majesté... Sire Naruto est ici, dit le soldat en s'inclinant

- Merci Yahiko, tu peux disposer, ordonna gentiment le roi

Yahiko s'inclina fermant la porte derrière lui

- Naruto... Je pense avoir trouvé une famille pour accueillir Akemi, dit Itachi

Naruto fronça les sourcils serrant l'enfant contre son torse

- _Je veux le garder_, répliqua le blond

- Mais Naruto...

- _Cette femme m'a confié son fils me faisant confiance je refuse que cet enfant dont j'ai la charge s'éloigne de moi_, dit le pupille,_ j'arriverai à m'occuper de lui... S'il vous plaît votre majesté... Laissez-moi Akemi_

Itachi regarda le regard apeurant de son protéger

- Mais que dois-je dire à la famille qui est d'accord pour le récupérer? Demanda le brun

- _Que votre pupille refuse catégoriquement de donner cet enfant_, dit Naruto

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jiraya

- Votre majesté, sire Naruto, s'inclina le médecin, la future famille d'Akemi est là

- Naruto... Comprend-moi je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de cet enfant tout seul tu es encore jeune

-_ Je n'ai pas eu mes parents. J'ai grandi sans l'amour de mes parents à partir de mes sept ans... Et maintenant que je peux donner l'amour à un petit être qui pourra sans doute ne plus en avoir vous voulez me l'enlever,_ résonna fortement "la voix" de Naruto dans la tête du roi

- Naruto... Je veux seulement ton bien, souffla Itachi

- _Alors permettez-moi de garder Akemi... C'est moi qui le berce tous les soirs avant qu'il ne s'endorme, c'est moi qui lui donne son biberon... C'est à moi qu'il fait ses sourires... Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me l'enlève_, souffla Naruto

Une larme roula sur les joues du pupille tandis qu'il serra fortement dans ses bras Akemi contre lui comme s'il était la chose la plus importante

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Naruto? demanda Itachi

-_ Oui je veux garder Akemi près de moi_, dit le blond d'un œil déterminé

- Très bien, soupira le roi, je vais en parler avec eux

- Vous en êtes sur votre majesté? Intervint Jiraya

- Le bonheur de mon pupille compte plus que tout à mes yeux et s'il veut garder Akemi... Je ne peux rien faire, dit le souverain

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes qui se tenaient la main heureuse. Les deux personnes n'inspiraient nullement confiance à Naruto qui les regardait étrangement. Akemi se mit à pleurer à l'arriver du couple. Ces derniers étaient des seigneurs d'une contrée éloignée. Le pupille les avait vus durant la cérémonie et déjà à cet instant il sentait mal ce couple

L'homme avait ses cheveux couleur poivre et sel arrivant à hauteur de ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient marron noisettes avec une petite touche de vert. Il était vêtu d'un chandail bleu, un pantalon en toile beige. Des petites chaussures noires surmontés de très grande chaussette blanche. Il portait dans son dos les armoiries de sa famille.

Sa femme était pire que son homme son regard noir était hautain et disait long sur la femme. Pour elle, tout lui était inférieur. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine rattachés en chignon retenue par son chapeau gigantesque parsemé d'un voile transparent. Une longue robe bleue enrichit par des bijoux venant des quatre coins du globe. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une ombrelle avec également des bijoux

- Lord Servil, dit le roi

- Votre Majesté, s'inclinèrent le couple

- Lord Servil, puis-je vous parler en privé? demanda Itachi

- Bien sur votre majesté, dit le seigneur

Les deux hommes partirent dans une salle à part.

Naruto se plaça au côté de Jiraya essayant de calmer l'enfant qui pleurait dans ses bras. La femme de Lord Servil alla vers le pupille

- Sire Naruto, veuillez me laisser m'occuper des pleures de ce bambin, dit la femme, souriant faussement

- _Ce bambin?_ Enragea Naruto mais il savait que la femme ne pouvait l'entendre

- Désolé madame mais sire Naruto préfère s'occuper d'Akemi tout seul, intervint Jiraya qui avait entendu les pensées du blond

- Mais voyons, c'est ridicule je serai la future mère d'Akemi, ria la dame en essayant de prendre le bébé des bras de Naruto mais ce dernier s'éloigna de la femme, mais sire Naruto c'est mon bébé

- _Dans vos rêves, sale sorcière! _Cracha Naruto fronçant les sourcils,_ même pas en rêve je vous laisserai toucher à un seul des cheveux d'Akemi_

La femme fulminait devant l'attitude du pupille. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura qui apportait le biberon pour le bébé.

- Servante! s'exclama la femme, dîtes à votre maître de me rendre _mon _bébé

La rose regarda Naruto

- _Sakura... Cette femme traite Akemi comme un "bambin" et sa majesté m'a autorisé à ce que je le garde_, expliqua le blond

La servante soupira allant voir la femme de Lord Servil.

- Excusez-moi madame mais il semble y avoir un léger malentendu, s'inclina Sakura, Akemi est celui de sire Naruto

- Plus maintenant, mon mari et moi allons récupérer le môme pour en faire notre et puis non allons le rebaptiser car je trouve le prénom Akemi fort désagréable, dit la blonde platine, qui as eu l'idée de nommer cet enfant avec un tel nom?

Naruto fulminait essayant toujours de calmer les pleures d'Akemi

- Sur ceux, je vais reprendre mon bien, répliqua la femme de Lord Servil en s'avançant vers le pupille

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le seigneur et le roi. Naruto alla vers le souverain tandis que Lord Servil regarda méchamment le pupille

- Ygraine, s'exclama le seigneur, nous partons. Il semblerait que sa majesté refuse de nous donner l'enfant

- Comment? S'étonna sa femme avant de regarder Naruto qui serrait fortement Akemi dans ses bras

- Partons, ordonna son mari, quant à vous sire Naruto, profitez bien des instants que vous passerez avec ce bambin, cracha presque Lord Servil en partant

Sasuke rentra dans la salle voyant le couple sortir fulminant

- Il se passe quoi? demanda le prince

- Naruto ne voulait pas se séparer d'Akemi donc j'ai du expliquer à Lord Servil que nous gardons l'enfant, expliqua son frère

- _Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là... Chut Akemi... Tu ne partiras pas avec cette femme... Oui je sais toi non plus tu ne l'aimes pas_, dit Naruto

Sasuke regarda le pupille du roi qui berçait le bébé dans ses bras

- Sire Naruto je vous ai apporté le lait d'Akemi, dit la rose

Naruto sourit et il prit le biberon. Il s'assit sur son trône et il commença à faire boire le lait au bébé. Ce dernier y avala goulument.

- Cela ne risque rien Itachi? demanda Sasuke

- Ils ont essayé de me payer pour récupérer Akemi, répliqua le roi, j'ai refusé mais donner de l'argent pour un enfant c'est louche

- Votre majesté, s'inclina Jiraya, je suis comme vous le savez un ami de longue date... J'ai servis vos parents avant vous. J'ai déjà eu à faire à Lord Servil et il ne recule devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il veut surtout pour faire le bonheur de sa femme

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Itachi

- Qu'il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il s'en prenne à sire Naruto pour récupérer Akemi, répondit le médecin

Quelque minute plus tard, Sasuke était dans sa chambre. Il regarda par sa fenêtre la chambre du pupille d'Itachi.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le prince ordonna à la personne d'entrée. Le brun se retourna pour voir Suigetsu

- Vous m'avez fait convoquer Sasuke? demanda le blanc

- Oui c'est au sujet de Naruto

- On doit encore chercher des informations?

- Non j'aimerai que tu surveilles sa chambre

- Pourquoi? Je croyais que vous ne l'aimez pas?

- Oui je ne l'aime pas mais je déteste encore plus Lord Servil, cracha Sasuke, et il semblerait qu'il veut s'en prendre à Naruto pour prendre Akemi

- Akemi? Le bébé que sire Naruto a "adopté"? S'étonna Suigetsu

- Oui _cet _Akemi

- Ce petit enfant qui vous permet d'entendre les paroles de sire Naruto? Vérifia son ami

- Il n'y a pas trente six mille Akemi à Konoha, râla Sasuke, j'aimerai que tu surveilles la chambre

- Bien Sasuke... Je ferai selon vos désirs, s'inclina Suigetsu avant de partir

Sasuke repartit à sa fenêtre

- _Tout va bien Akemi_, entendit-il

Le brun sourit. Il était le seul à entendre les pensées de Naruto à distance... Il ignorait si c'était un don ou une malchance mais c'est Akemi qui a répondit à son souhait, celui entendre Naruto

- Prochaine étape... Découvrir son passé, sourit Sasuke

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite! Je suis désolée si vous trouvez mes chapitres courts pourtant je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit plus long... Sinon je suis contente de mon petit effet avec ce couple personne ne les a aimé cela prouve que j'ai bien réussi^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Saki-62: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Ne t'inquiète pas quoi qu'il arrive il y a quelqu'un qui les fera regretter leur geste comme je dis souvent "le bon dieu va les punir"

**Tsuna: **Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Attention, je te dis c'est le premier méchant^^ (pourquoi premier It's my secret^^) Sinon non il ignore qu'il est sorcier donc ce n'est pas pour ses pouvoirs qu'ils veulent Akemi. Sinon pour Sasuke, tu verras bien^^. A part ça, une chance que je me suis rattrapée sur les autres chapitres et j'espère que celui là te plaira

**Sora-sama: **Désolé mais d'un côté, je l'aime bien Yahiko^^ autant que Gaara mais ne t'inquiète pas il sera dans la fic mais son rôle je le garde secret^^

**HikaruMichaels: **Eh oui on est Naruto ou il n'est pas^^. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Suigetsu peut quand même réussir sa tâche^^ mais je ne dis rien

**Yume U: **Comme beaucoup de personne et tu sais Naruto s'est beaucoup attaché à Akemi donc pour lui il est hors de question de s'en séparer^^

**Soln96:** Qui puisse l'entendre à distance et un cadeau d'Akemi^^

**Farah: **Désolé pour ces chapitres court mais j'espère au moins que de poster régulièrement compense ce défaut

**jessylove drarry: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Je suis désolée également pour les chapitres courts mais par contre j'essaie d'y poster tous les jours^^

**Kawaii-sama: **Oui tu as déjà dit que tu aimais son prénom. Sinon c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne les sens pas d'un côté c'était fait pour^^. Je me suis même demandé de qui entre eux et Sakura tu allais le plus détesté^^

**Jojo-Shadow: **Alors je vais te répondre à tes rewiews^^ (chapitre 5) Alors malgré que Naruto "parle" Itachi ne va encore rien lui dire... Il doit se sentir prêt à lui révéler la vérité. (chapitre 6) Bien deviner personne ne sait à part Suigetsu que Sasuke peut entendre les pensées de Naruto^^. Comme beaucoup de personne il se demande ce qu'est ce le passé de Naruto qu'Itachi garde totalement secret mais ne t'inquiète pas le moment des révélations arrivera

**Loveyaoi-15: **S'il te plaît laisse-les moi encore un peu^^ si tu veux plus tard je te laisserai les égorger. Sinon maintenant Sasuke a une petite musique pour dormir j'avoue je n'y avais pas pensé^^. Merci pour ta rewiew

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le soir arriva rapidement. Naruto était vêtu d'un kimono en soie blanc avec des liserés rouges sur les bords. Un cristal bleu ornait son cou. Il portait également des sandales blanches. Le blond passa les portes en bois ouvert par les soldats.

Devant lui, une immense table recouvert de nourriture, des couverts en argent ainsi que trois chaises. Sur l'une d'elle était assis Itachi

- Viens Naruto, incita le roi lui montrant la chaise en face de lui

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise en face du souverain. Sasuke arriva et il s'assit à la troisième chaise disponible.

- Frère... Naruto... dit le cadet brun

Le blond regarda le prince comme s'il avait trois yeux. Avant de reporter, son regard sur Itachi

- _Akemi a eu du mal à s'endormir je m'en excuse_, dit Naruto mentalement, _il semblait que la visite de Lady Servil ne lui a pas plu_

Sasuke tressaillit discrètement à ce nom mais aucun des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce le remarquèrent.

- Itachi, dit le cadet des frères, tu es au courant que dans une semaine à lieu le tournoi

- Je le sais parfaitement Sasuke tu m'en parles régulièrement et tu t'entraines sans relâche pour cet événement, répondit le roi

- Je m'étais dit que cela pouvait être instructif pour votre pupille s'il pouvait regarder ce moment si important, sourit Sasuke en regardant Naruto

Ce dernier sentit le regard du prince sur sa personne

- En effet, mais depuis quand te soucis-tu de mon pupille? demanda Itachi

- Depuis un petit bout temps, répondit Sasuke

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat qui s'inclina

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit le chevalier

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le roi

- Sire Naruto, Akemi pleure fortement et Sakura n'arrive pas à rendormir l'enfant, expliqua-t-il

Naruto regarda le roi qui lui autorisa à aller voir le bébé. Le blond se leva pour ensuite s'incliner devant le roi pour partir dans sa chambre.

Itachi soupira se massant l'arrête du nez

- Naruto s'inquiète trop pour Akemi... Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles et pourtant il y a déjà un lien fort entre eux, souffla le roi

- A mon avis et tu le sais autant que moi Itachi mais il faut surveiller la chambre de Naruto, dit Sasuke

- C'est moi ou tu as changé petit frère? Sourit Itachi, à moins que tu ne veuilles savoir une chose

Sasuke fuit le regard perçant de son frère

- Je le savais tu veux en connaître plus sur Naruto, soupira Itachi, malheureusement, je ne peux te dévoiler de telle information

- Mais pourquoi! s'exclama Sasuke, Jiraya semble également au courant pourquoi _moi_ j'ignore qui il est?

- Tu n'es pas le seul... Lui aussi ignore qui il est, répliqua froidement le roi, mange avant que ton repas ne refroidisse

Sasuke reporta son regard sur son repas, regardant discrètement son frère qui mangeait son poulet et ses petites tomates-cerises présent dans son assiette.

Naruto berçait Akemi qui s'était arrêté de pleurer à l'arriver du blond dans la chambre.

- Sire Naruto, je vais vous apporter votre repas ainsi que le biberon d'Akemi, dit Sakura

- _Merci Sakura_, dit le pupille

La servante s'inclina et sortit de la pièce.

Naruto continuait à bercer le bébé dans ses bras qui commençait à s'endormir profondément.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte réveillant un peu Akemi et le pupille l'ouvrit: C'était Jiraya

- _Jiraya? Que vous arrive-t-il?_ demanda Naruto

- J'aimerai vous parler sire Naruto, répondit le médecin

Le bébé commença à babiller dans tous les sens. Le blond s'installa sur son lit tandis que Jiraya prit une chaise non loin de lui

- Sire Naruto, ce que je vous dis est la stricte vérité, dit le blanc

- _De quoi parlez-vous?_ demanda le pupille

- Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Lord Servil?

- _Non... Mais je ne comprends pas. Est-ce un lien avec Akemi?_

- En quelque sorte. Lord Servil est un homme avide et cupide... Même sa majesté ne l'apprécie guère

- _Alors pourquoi est-il encore au rang de noble?_ demanda Naruto

- Car on ne peut pas enlever un titre de seigneurie aussi facilement. Voyez-vous un titre comme celui-ci est lié par le sang et Lord Servil est devenu seigneur grâce au titre de son père et de ses ancêtres. Quant à sa femme Ygraine, elle est aussi vile qu'un serpent et il semblerait qu'elle a jetée son dévolu sur l'enfant que tu possèdes. Je connais Lord Servil, il aime énormément sa femme mais elle non... Ce qu'elle cherche n'est que la richesse de Lord Servil

- _Mais c'est affreux_, dit Naruto

- Sire Naruto, je me dois de vous mettre en garde contre eux car Lord Servil offre à sa femme tout ce qu'elle désire pour éviter qu'elle ne parte, répliqua Jiraya

- _Je ferai attention,_ souffla le pupille,_ je ne laisserai pas cette femme me prendre Akemi... Je ne sais pas mais je me sens lier à lui comme si nos destins étaient liés par de la magie_

Jiraya écarquilla les yeux en entendant les "mots" de Naruto.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit le médecin

Naruto hocha la tête tandis que Jiraya sortit de la pièce. Le regard du blond se porta sur Akemi qui s'était endormi.

- _Je ne laisserai personne t'éloigner de moi_, dit le pupille caressant la joue pouponne de l'enfant, _non personne... Pas même cette lady Servil_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke

- _Il n'a jamais appris à frapper_, râla Naruto

Le blond ne vit nullement le sourire de Sasuke. Akemi se réveilla dirigeant ses yeux bleus vers le regard du prince. Une lueur s'éclaircit dans les yeux du bébé et Sasuke le vit bien

- Alors tu t'occupes bien de cet enfant? demanda le brun

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sasuke s'avança vers eux. Le blond tressaillit en voyant le brun l'approcher

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur... Je ne te ferai rien, dit Sasuke

- _Comment cela? Il ne me fera rien?_ se demanda Naruto

- Savais-tu que le vainqueur du tournois aura l'immense honneur de t'accompagner pendant le bal annonçant la fin du tournois, sourit le brun, je me demande qui aimerait t'accompagner à ce bal?

Naruto regarda étrangement l'homme devant lui. Il se leva de son lit pour poser Akemi dans son berceau.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ce bébé, remarqua le brun

- _Hein? Mais de quoi il parle_? se demanda le blond

Soudain, Akemi babilla de joie tendant ses petites menottes vers le ciel. Naruto le regarda, les yeux bleus du bébé étaient rieurs.

Le blond regarda ensuite Sasuke qui était contre son lit. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien.

Le brun posa sa main contre la joue de Naruto et il le regardait avec des drôles d'yeux

- Fait attention à toi, dit Sasuke avant de partir

Naruto s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Les images de ses parents affluèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à la scène qu'il aurait aimé oublier

_Le sang coulait des cadavres... _

_Des fleurs teintent d'un rouge vermeille..._

_Une voix éteinte..._

_- Fais attention à toi... Naruto..._

Sa voix restait coincé dans sa gorge mais les pleures d'enfant le réveillèrent de ses songes.

Naruto se releva pour voir Akemi qui pleurait dans son berceau. Les larmes du blond coulèrent ne voulant s'arrêter. Le pupille ne put s'empêcher de laisser l'enfant seul dans son berceau, il le prit pour le serrer contre lui. Son cœur était comprimé dans sa poitrine.

Près de la porte, Sasuke écoutait les pensées de Naruto. Il entendait seulement le même refrain "le sang". Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup il avait envie d'être près du blond... Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Akemi...

Itachi soupirait devant son repas qui commençait à refroidir. Il savait parfaitement que lors du tournois Lord Servil allait venir et qui sait sans doute s'en prendre à Naruto

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jiraya qui entra dans la pièce s'inclinant devant son roi

- Jiraya! Que me vaut ce plaisir? demanda Itachi

- J'ai des nouvelles, sire, répondit le médecin, je pense qu'Akemi est un sorcier

- Que dis-tu? S'étonna le roi

- Il semblerait comme je l'ai dit qu'Akemi soit un enfant sorcier. Il a aidé sire Naruto a "parlé" par la pensée, expliqua Jiraya, n'avez-vous point trouvé étrange que sire Naruto soit le seul qui puisse le prendre sans qu'il ne pleure... Ou encore lors de la visite de lady Servil, l'enfant s'est mis à pleurer fortement dans les bras de sire Naruto comme s'il sentait un danger

- Voyons, Jiraya ne dit pas de sottise, répliqua Itachi, et puis en quoi Akemi pourrait être une menace pour le royaume?

- Nullement sire

- Alors qu'Akemi soit un enfant sorcier ou non cela n'a guère d'importance, répondit le roi, je sais que Naruto refusera de se séparer de lui... Même si c'est un sorcier

Jiraya s'inclina avant de partir laissant le souverain

- Je sens que ce tournois va être épuisant, soupira Itachi en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews. J'y répondrai d'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Sasuke était fin près pour le tournoi qui commencera l'après-midi

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre

- Entrez! dit Sasuke

La porte s'ouvrit sur Suigetsu qui s'inclina

- Sasuke, j'ai surveillé la chambre de sire Naruto et pendant cette semaine il n'y a rien eu, dit le requin

- C'est normal... S'ils doivent attaquer c'est pendant le tournoi mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, répliqua Sasuke

Ce dernier voyait les chevaliers, rois et seigneurs affluaient dans la cour du château

Naruto regardait également le spectacle depuis sa fenêtre et il distingua Lord Servil accompagné de sa femme. Sakura vint se mettre au côté de son maître, observant les arrivants pour le fameux tournoi

- Sire Naruto, Akemi s'est endormi, dit Sakura

- _Merci mais je ne sais pas j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment durant ce tournois_, répliqua Naruto

- Je sens qu'en effet cela va être dur. Je me demande qui aura l'immense honneur de danser avec vous, sourit la servante

- _Je ne sais pas n'importe qui sauf Lord Servil_, dit le pupille

- Il faut vous préparer sire Naruto

La rose prépara les vêtements de son maître. Ce dernier alla vers le berceau d'Akemi qui dormait profondément. Naruto sourit en voyant l'enfant tranquille. Il en était sur Akemi pouvait le comprendre mais il ignorait comment...

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Naruto se détourna d'Akemi pour voir Itachi.

- _Laisse nous Sakura_, dit Naruto

La servante s'inclina avant de partir de la pièce. Itachi le regardait avec des yeux tendres

- Je voulais voir où tu en étais? répondit Itachi

- _Comment cela?_ demanda Naruto

- Le tournoi ne va pas tarder à débuter et je voulais voir si tout aller bien avec Akemi, expliqua le roi

-_ Il dort votre majesté..._

- Je vois...

Itachi vit le cristal autour du cou de son pupille et il sourit

- C'est un cadeau de tes parents, pas vrai? dit le souverain

Naruto porta sa main au collier avant d'hocher la tête

- Dis-moi Naruto, que sais-tu de tes parents? demanda Itachi

-_ Je... Je sais qu'on vivait dans la campagne avec d'immense champ de blé à perte de vue. Notre maison n'était pas très grande mais je me sentais bien... Il y avait même un petit ruisseau pas loin de la maison. Maman y allait tous les jours pour laver son linge, prendre de l'eau pour le bain ou s'en servir pour nous faire chauffer la soupe pour le soir quand il fait froid... Mais cela c'était avant qu'il ne meurt..._

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux se rappelant des "mots" que Naruto répétait sans cesse dans sa tête, "le sang" alors c'était le sang de ses parents... Le brun baissa sa tête... Pour regarder son armure posa sur la table.

- Voilà une partie de ton secret Naruto... Tu as vu tes parents morts... Juste devant tes yeux, murmura Sasuke

Dans la chambre du pupille, le calme était au rendez-vous. Itachi avait baissé la tête. Naruto sentit ses larmes monter soudainement. Tout d'un coup, Akemi se mit à pleurer fortement. Le blond alla vite le voir pour le prendre dans ses bras

"Jiraya avait raison, Akemi avait sentit que Naruto allait pleurer" pensa Itachi "Je sais que je n'aurai pas du mais je dois lui dire la vérité... Une vérité totalement différente de celle qu'il connaît"

- Naruto, je vais te laisser. Prépare-toi bien pour le tournois, sourit le roi

Naruto sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Lorsqu'Itachi sortit de la pièce Akemi s'arrêta de pleurer regardant la fenêtre

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_ demanda le blond

Le bébé babilla tendant sa main vers la fenêtre. Naruto s'y avança. Le pupille regarda dehors mais rien puis devant et le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasuke à sa fenêtre semblant regarder sa chambre.

Sasuke regardait Naruto à sa fenêtre accompagner d'Akemi. Le prince sourit en les voyants tous les deux.

Le pupille ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun lui souriait. Soudain, il entendit Akemi rire et Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- _Tu aimes bien ce prince?_ S'étonna le blond, _pourtant c'est un homme arrogant, imbu de lui-même... Et totalement froid et hautain... Mais je dois bien reconnaître une de ses qualités c'est un excellent danseur_

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke souriait devant les "paroles" du pupille. Il remercia mentalement le bébé.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte

- Entrez, invita le prince

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Suigetsu

- Sasuke... s'inclina le requin

- Dis-moi Suigetsu? Est-ce que je suis arrogant, imbu de moi-même, froid et hautain? demanda le prince

- Qui vous a dit cela? S'étonna son ami

- Naruto... répondit Sasuke

- Il est vrai que dès son arrivé au château de votre frère vous ne vous êtes pas montré des plus accueillant en sa personne. Si vous le pouviez vous l'aurez tué du regard. Le seul moment où on peut dire que vous avez preuve de "gentillesse" ou devrai-je dans le terme exacte de la "jalousie" c'était lors de la cérémonie quand vous avez dansé avec le pupille... Ah oui et lorsque vous m'avez demandé de surveiller sa chambre, énonça Suigetsu

Sasuke regarda de nouveau la chambre de Naruto. Ce dernier n'était plu à la fenêtre. Le prince soupira contestant fortement que son ami avait un peu mais sauf sur un point

- Je n'étais pas "jaloux", répliqua-t-il, je suis le frère du roi et je me dois de danser avec le pupille

- C'est pour cela que vous l'avez presque forcé à danser avec vous, répondit le requin

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé, contredit Sasuke

- Vous ne vous êtes pas vu... Vous êtes allé vers lui et vous lui avez déballé que "vous êtes le frère du roi et que c'est dans votre devoir de danser avec son pupille" ou un truc dans ce genre. Ensuite vous avez dansé avec lui mais jamais je n'ai vu vous dire "oui" pour cette danse

Sasuke rougit légèrement se rappelant qu'effectivement il n'avait pas vraiment attendu la réponse de Naruto pour danser avec lui.

- Suigetsu, aide-moi à m'habiller pour le tournoi, ordonna le brun

- A vos ordres, s'inclina son ami d'aller vers lui pour le préparer

L'après-midi arriva vite. Naruto était accompagné d'Itachi jusqu'à leur place près de la zone de combat. Deux trônes étaient installés l'un près de l'autre.

Tout le peuple était debout s'inclinant devant ces deux personnes. Naruto et Itachi étaient devant leur trône tandis que les chevaliers et les seigneurs apparaissaient sur l'arène se mettant en rang.

Naruto reconnut Sasuke dans cette foule. Soudain, Sakura arriva avec Akemi dans ses bras. Elle alla à la hauteur de son maître

- Désolé sire Naruto mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, dit la servante

- _Ce n'est pas grave... Votre majesté on peut avoir un objet pour coucher Akemi?_ demanda le pupille

- Apportez-moi un berceau pour l'enfant que garde mon pupille, ordonna Itachi

Quelque minute plus tard, Akemi fut couché dans un berceau près de Naruto.

- Bien... Maintenant que cet incident est réglé. Je tiens à remercier tous les concurrents de ce tournoi. J'ai moi-même été parmi vous en ce jour sublime. C'était quand mon regretter de père fut décédé ainsi que son épouse mais mon frère et moi, nous nous sommes relevés de cette tragédie et j'en suis sur que si nos parents étaient encore en vie... Il aurait été fier de mon jeune frère Sasuke, déclara Itachi, je déclare le commencement du tournoi... Sire Naruto le mouchoir... Vous prie-je ainsi vous choisirez votre champion...

Le blond s'avança et il tendit un mouchoir blanc, regardant les différentes personnes qui s'avancèrent vers lui. Le pupille était vêtu d'un kimono orange arrivant à hauteur de hanches entourées d'une ceinture rouge. Un masque sur le coté gauche représentant un renard. Une brassière en cuir noir à son poignet droit. Son collier bleu à son cou. Un pantalon en toile noir et des sandales également noires

Le premier homme s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Je ferai mon possible pour avoir l'immense honneur de vous accompagner au bal... Les rumeurs sur votre beauté n'étaient en tout point erroné, dit-il faisant rougir Naruto mais ce dernier ne lui donna nullement le mouchoir

Tous les seigneurs passèrent y comprit Lord Servil qui lança un regard noir à Naruto avant de reporter son regard sur le berceau avec un drôle de sourire.

Le dernier fut Sasuke qui s'inclina devant le blond

- Il semblerait sire Naruto que je sois le dernier et que vous n'avez nullement donné votre mouchoir... Je dois présumer que vous faîtes de moi votre champion, sourit faiblement le brun

Le pupille gonfla ses joues

-_ Je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès de passer en dernier_

_-_ Allons, sire Naruto ne gonflait point vos petites joues on dirait un renard près à bondir sur sa proie...

Soudain, Sasuke prit le poignet de Naruto pour l'attirer vers lui. Le brun s'approcha de son oreille

- J'espère avoir l'immense honneur de danser avec la personne qui me traite d'arrogant, personne imbu de lui-même, froid et hautain mais qui par contre danse très bien, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Naruto. Ce dernier tressaillit en entendant ses propres paroles qu'il avait dit à Akemi...

Sasuke s'éloigna de Naruto portant son index à ses lèvres comme pour lui consigner un secret. Le prince lui tendit également le mouchoir blanc faisant de lui le champion du pupille.

- _Votre majesté... Je déteste votre frère_, bouda Naruto en allant s'assoir sur son trône

Le cadet brun sourit portant le mouchoir à ses lèvres

"Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto... Bientôt tu me serras reconnaissant... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Pas vrai? Akemi" pensa le prince

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde! Comme promis je vais répondre aux rewiews du chapitre 6 et celui du 7^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Saki-62: **(Chapitre 6) Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Tsuna: **(Chapitre 6) Comme je l'ai dit je me refuse moi-même de laisser mon petit Akemi^^ (Chapitre 7) Désolé pour ce petit chapitre je ne mettais pas relu car j'étais vraiment stressée de ne pas pouvoir poster mon chapitre le matin... Celui là je l'ai relu et corriger^^

**Sora-sama: **(Chapitre 6) Non Gaara aura un autre rôle dans ma fic^^. Cela pour plaire à Akemi je ne te le fais pas dire. Il l'adore même^^ (Chapitre 7) D'abord pour les fautes j'en avais parlé à Tsuna à chapitre 7. Sinon il n'y aura pas de tentative de viole même si on est au Moyen-Age je ne le ferai pas^^

**Soln96: **(chapitre 6) Merci pour ta rewiew^^ (chapitre 7) C'était le but que la fin soit mignonne^^

**Jojo-Shadow:** (chapitre 6) Le collier était à ses parents (chapitre 7) Et oui Sasuke est capable d'entendre Naruto de loin^^ Une chance que je te l'ai fait rappeler^^ Eh oui telle est la question dixit Hamelet^^. Sinon j'ai bien rit de ta dernière phrase en effet on a tous capté son regard^^

**NaRuYSasu: **Oui car je me re-regarde les Naruto et Naruto est trop chou quand il boude et qu'il gonfle les joues^^

**Y-a-o-iii: **Déjà je te souhaite un bon rétablissement et merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^ et pour le vainqueur du tournois ce n'est pas pour maintenant^^

**Kawaii-sama: **Et oui Sasuke est très malin^^ et oui ce chapitre va avoir plein d'action^^

**Shashiin: **Déjà Akemi est un garçon^^. Sinon oui le père de Naruto était une personne importante pour la famille royale^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **Ne t'inquiète pas et ne fais pas encore ta crise cardiaque surtout que Lord Servil n'a peut de chance de gagner^^

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le tournoi débuta enfin. Naruto et Itachi étaient assis sur leur trône regardant les combats. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de fer, frappant de temps en temps les armures et les côtes de maille protégeant un minimum le corps des combattants.

Itachi se leva de temps en temps pour applaudir les concurrents. Naruto regarda le panneau des combattants

- _Le prochain combat c'est celui de Sasuke..._ se dit le blond en voyant la plaque avec l'armoirie des Uchiha

Soudain, entrant dans l'arène l'adversaire du prince. Sasuke entra également lançant un petit regard au pupille assis. Akemi se mit à sourire dans son berceau, attirant l'attention de Naruto.

Le blond reporta son attention sur le brun qui sourit avant de rabattre son casque sur sa tête.

- Tout va bien sire Naruto? demanda Itachi

Le pupille regarda le roi avant de secouer la tête

- _Tout va bien votre majesté_, sourit Naruto

Le souverain reporta son regard sur le combat

- J'ai hâte de voir mon frère votre champion à l'œuvre, dit Itachi

- _Moi aussi..._

Le combat débuta. Sasuke para les coups d'épée de son adversaire facilement avant de frapper fortement le dos avec le plat de la lame. Seulement son adversaire essaya de toucher le prince qui évita de nouveau de justesse.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Sasuke avait failli se faire toucher

- _Sasuke..._

Le brun regarda discrètement le pupille et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je gagnerai. Il en va de mon honneur, chuchota Sasuke pour lui-même

Le prince para le coup d'épée et il donna un coup de coude dans le torse de son ennemi avant de le frapper de son épée. Son opposant se retrouva face contre terre avec l'épée de Sasuke à quelque centimètre de son torse

- J'a... J'abandonne, souffla l'adversaire

Sasuke sourit avant d'enlever son casque et il regarda Naruto. Itachi se leva et applaudit son frère de sa prouesse. La première journée fut rude pour tout le monde même pour Naruto. Le banquet du soir arriva vite et le pupille était au côté du roi qui saluait tous les chevaliers, seigneurs et rois venus participer au tournoi.

Le prince arriva vers les deux garçons. Itachi sourit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère

- Tu m'as rendu fière de toi Sasuke, sourit le souverain

- Merci mon frère, s'inclina le prince avant d'aller voir le pupille, sire Naruto... Vous voyez maintenant à quoi ressemble un tournoi...

Le blond regarda le prince avec un drôle d'impression. Sasuke soupira

- Si vous voulez me parler, venez dans ma chambre avec votre petit Akemi, chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto

Le prince partit saluer ses adversaires et autre personne. Itachi apparut à ses côtés

- Tout va bien... Il me semble que mon frère vous perturbe, dit le roi

- _Non tout va bien c'est juste que... J'ai une drôle d'impression__ je dois être un peu fatigué_, répondit le pupille

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez aller vous coucher je m'occuperai des invités. Je veux que vous soyez frais et disponible demain, sourit Itachi

Naruto s'inclina avant de partir. Sasuke sourit et il partit également s'excusant auprès des invités

Lord Servil vit les deux garçons partirent et il regarda le roi discuter avec d'autre personne. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il partit voir une autre personne encapuchonnée

Le blond était partit dans sa chambre. Sakura avait couché Akemi depuis un moment. Naruto alla à son berceau et il vit le bébé les yeux grands ouverts

- _Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi_, sourit le pupille

L'enfant se mit à rire tendant ses petites menottes vers Naruto. Ce dernier le prit et il partit pour la chambre de Sasuke.

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs avant d'arriver à une grande porte en bois. Le blond frappa et un "entrez" lui répondit. Le pupille prit son courage à deux mains et il ouvra la porte.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Naruto sentit des tremblements traverser son corps tandis qu'Akemi souriait et babillait désignant une forme près de la fenêtre. Le blond plissa les yeux avant de voir une silhouette. Une flamme s'alluma allant vers une bougie pour l'allumer

Naruto put voir Sasuke

- Tu es venu, sourit le brun, viens par là tu as un magnifique spectacle.

Le blond se posta près du prince et il vit des gens dans sa chambre

- C'est Lord Servil. Il a envoyé des hommes récupérer Akemi pendant que tu dormirais. D'habitude, je demande à Suigetsu de surveiller ta chambre mais ce soir c'était impossible, expliqua Sasuke soufflant la bougie à ses côtés, mieux vaut rester discret

- _Tu peux m'entendre, pas vrai?_ demanda Naruto

- Oui je peux t'entendre. J'étais même la première personne à t'entendre, répondit le prince, à cause de lui

Sasuke pointa Akemi dans les bras du pupille

- Akemi est un sorcier... Enfin précisément un enfant sorcier. Tu as de la chance dans ce château la magie peut être tolérer si tu étais dans un autre château... Il y a de forte chance qu'Akemi finisse au bûcher, dit le brun

Naruto serra fortement l'enfant contre son torse

-_ Sais-tu pourquoi cette Lady Servil veut Akemi_? demanda le blond

- Comme beaucoup de personne, elle est accablée par la jalousie. Elle convoite toujours ce qu'elle n'a pas... Que se soit les plus belles robes, les meilleurs servants, les plus beaux bijoux... Lady Servil n'a pas trouvé "l'amour de sa vie" donc elle refuse de donner naissance à un enfant venant de Lord Servil. Akemi est un "orphelin" ce qui fait que si elle l'a. Personne ne lui reprocherait et encore moins Lord Servil, expliqua Sasuke

-_ Elle veut me prendre Akemi parce qu'elle n'a pas d'enfant et qu'elle en veut un mais pas avec Lord Servil_, résuma Naruto

- Hn... C'est pourquoi je déteste cette femme et encore plus son mari. Elle, parce que Lady Servil se moque de tout le monde et Lord Servil car sa naïveté lui coûtera chère, dit le prince

- _Pourquoi tu nous aides?_ demanda le blond

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke tandis qu'il reporta son regard sur la chambre du pupille

- Ce soir, tu resteras ici... Je vais prévenir mon frère, dit le brun, toi pendant ce temps tu vas te cacher dans mon placard. On ne sait jamais si ces hommes vont venir ici, répliqua le brun

Naruto hocha la tête et il partit se cacher avec Akemi dans le placard de vêtement de Sasuke. Il se recroquevilla gardant contre lui Akemi qui s'était endormi

- _Akemi est un sorcier... C'est grâce à lui si je peux communiquer avec Sakura, sa majesté, Jiraya et Sasuke... Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Akemi?_ se demanda Naruto

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur des hommes qui pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke

- Vérifiez! Lord Servil veut absolument l'enfant pour le donner à sa femme, s'exclama un homme qui semblait être le chef

Naruto ne vit seulement une capuche. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler. Il avait peur. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour appeler rapidement les autres. Une larme naquit sur ses yeux

- _Sasuke..._

Dans la salle de cérémonie, Sasuke s'était dépêché de rejoindre son frère.

- Mon frère venait vite le temps nous est compté, chuchota le cadet

- _Sasuke..._entendit-il

Le prince écarquilla les yeux... C'était la "voix" de Naruto

- Ils sont déjà là... Je pensais avoir plus de temps, râla Sasuke

- Que t'arrive-t-il Sasuke? demanda Itachi suivant son cadet en courant

- Les hommes de Lord Servil sont dans ma chambre, répliqua le brun

Naruto tremblait de plus en plus voyant les hommes se rapprocher de sa cachette. Akemi se réveilla. Ses yeux bleus eurent une petite lueur dorée et un petit bruit presque inaudible retentit.

Un homme arriva près du placard. Il prit la poignet du placard dans sa main.

Naruto tremblait voyant l'homme à travers la porte. Ce dernier commença à tourner la poignet...

- _SASUKE! _s'exclama Naruto fermant ses yeux

La porte resta fermer. Le pupille rouvrit les yeux voyant que l'homme n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tellement la peur était présente en cet instant.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sasuke et son frère. Ces derniers virent la chambre du cadet sans dessus-dessous.

- Que faîtes-vous là? s'exclama le roi

Sasuke prit son épée et il la pointa sur les intrus dans sa chambre

- Désolé mais je n'ai demandé à personne de faire mon "ménage", sourit le brun

Soudain, les hommes sautèrent de la fenêtre ouverte pour atterrir lourdement en bas.

Sasuke et Itachi allèrent vers la fenêtre et ils virent les brigands partirent du château

- Il y a des fortes chances qu'ils reviennent, dit le cadet

Soudain, la porte du placard s'ouvrit sur Naruto et Akemi. Itachi courut vers son pupille pour le prendre dans ses bras

- Merci tu n'as rien... Comment as-tu réussi? demanda Itachi

- _Je pense qu'Akemi m'a aidé,_ répondit Naruto,_ Merci Sasuke..._

- Il te remercie Sasuke, dit Itachi

- Mais de rien. Il en va de mon devoir de protéger le pupille de mon frère et puis je suis votre "champion", sourit le brun, bon je vais aller me coucher j'ai encore des combats demain...

- Viens Naruto, tu vas dormir avec moi cette nuit, répliqua le roi

Le pupille suivit le roi regardant Sasuke qui se couchait dans son lit.

- _Votre majesté vous pouvez..._ Demanda Naruto tendant Akemi

- Bien sur... dit-il en prenant l'enfant

Le blond enlaça Sasuke qui écarquilla les yeux

- Ne dit à personne que je suis capable de t'entendre, chuchota le prince

Naruto hocha la tête et il fit un bisou sur la joue du brun avant de partir rejoindre Itachi qui tenait toujours Akemi

Dès qu'ils furent sortis Sasuke porta sa main à sa joue et il sourit

- Tu vois Naruto maintenant tu m'es reconnaissant...

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde^^! Voilà LE chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience vous allez voir pouquoi^^. Sinon je m'excuse pour ce chapitre un peu court...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Yume U: **Hihi c'est le but de la manœuvre^^

**Y-a-o-iii: **Comme beaucoup de monde le pense Naruto serait mieux dans les bras de Sasuke^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **Si tu veux mon avis dans peu de temps tu vas te mettre à vouloir tabasser quelqu'un d'autre^^ c'est le THE méchant de la fic^^

**HikaruMichaels: **Oui une chance qu'ils étaient là enfin surtout Sasuke^^

**NaRuYSasu:** C'est tout de même le titre de la fic^^. Sinon tu as raison Sasuke joue au dur mais au fond il adore Naruto

**Tsuna: **Merci pour ton petit message. A part cela, comme beaucoup d'autre sans doute tu as stressé avec l'homme qui allait ouvrir la porte de placard et oui une chance qu'Akemi était là pour la fermer à clé^^... Enfin à clé avec sa magie... Ce passage m'a beaucoup rappelé la série Merlin lorsque Merlin enferme Lady Viviane à clé dans une armoire d'Arthur... Désolé tu ne connais peut-être pas cette série. A part cela, en effet la relation Sasuke et Naruto avance énormément^^

**Sora-sama:** Non le tournoi ne sera pas si long que cela... Sinon pour l'histoire de plaire je parlai de mon petit Sasu-chan... Car tu m'avais dit qu'Akemi adorait Sasuke et je t'ai confirmé que pour lui plaire c'est sur il l'adore même^^ (Désolé pour ce quiproquo...) Sinon pour la dernière phrase, elle fait suite à celle du chapitre 7 quand Sasuke dit que Naruto lui en sera reconnaissant...

**Kawaii-sama: **En effet, cela ne va pas se finir ici. Surtout que tu as de nouveau c'est surtout sa femme la méchante. Sinon jouer au papa et à la maman... Euh... Je n'en sais trop rien mais ton expression m'a fait rire surtout que tu peux la prendre dans plusieurs sens ta phrase...

**Yaoi's power: **Alors pour Lord Servil ce n'était pas voulu le nom c'était un nom qui m'était venu comme ça... Sinon le rôle du tournoi n'a pas que pour but de danser avec Naruto c'est une modalité ceci (Et puis ils ne sont pas tous gay mais danser avec le pupille du roi est un honneur pour les personnes qui veulent rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du roi^^) Le tournoi a un but de montrer la force et le courage des participants c'est un peu cela le but...

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Naruto portait Akemi. Il était dans la chambre d'Itachi. L'enfant avait du mal à dormir malgré les berceuses que lui "chantaient" le blond.

Akemi regarda par la fenêtre. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient une fenêtre en contrebas. Naruto soupira silencieusement, regardant le ciel.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi. Ce dernier à peine rentrer se jeta sur son lit.

- Les soirées sont épuisantes, soupira le roi

Naruto regarda de nouveau la fenêtre d'un air triste. Itachi le remarqua facilement

- Que t'arrive-t-il... Naruto? Demanda le souverain

-_ Votre majesté... Pourquoi vous m'avez posé cette question sur mes parents?_

Itachi écarquilla les yeux devant cette question. Naruto posa Akemi sur le berceau qu'on apportait les servants.

- _Dîtes-moi ce que vous savez_, dit le pupille déterminé

- Naruto...

- _J'ai l'impression que vous les connaissez... Ils ne me disaient rien sur leur passé... Je vous en prie dîtes moi ce que vous savez sur eux_, répliqua le blond

Itachi baissa son regard

- Viens t'allonger c'est un peu long...

Naruto s'installa sur le lit et il attendit que le roi commence son récit.

- Connais-tu le royaume des tourbillons? demanda Itachi

- _Non je n'en ai jamais attendu parler..._

_-_ C'est un pays qui avait existé il y a des centaines d'année. Le pays des tourbillons étaient liés au pays du feu durant la grande guerre. Ces deux pays se sont entraidés et ensemble ils ont tué beaucoup de personne possédant de la magie enfin surtout ceux qui pratiquaient la magie noire, expliqua Itachi

- _Quel rapport avec mes parents et moi?_

- Eh bien tu as des origines du pays des tourbillons...

Sasuke écoutait au travers d'une fenêtre cachée dans le mur. Il avait écouté la conversation entre son frère et Naruto. Le brun sourit en apprenant un peu plus sur le passé du blond

Itachi regarda son invité avant de continuer son récit

- Le pays des tourbillons a été détruit il y a maintenant 18 ans par un homme qui cherchait le pouvoir... Il s'est rallié aux forces obscures pour obtenir cette force

- _Pourquoi cet homme a détruit le pays des tourbillons?_

- Pour obtenir une arme... Seul l'héritier du pays des tourbillons peut le contrôle... Entre autre toi Naruto, répondit Itachi

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- Avant que tes parents te mettent au monde il était les souverains du pays des tourbillons. Tu es leur enfant ce qui fait de toi le prince du pays des tourbillons... Mes parents et les tiens étaient des amis de longue date... Kushina avait dit que si elle avait un fils elle l'appellerait Naruto... Peu de personne était au courant qu'ils avaient eu un enfant... Un héritier...

Naruto sentit des larmes montées à ses yeux pour ruisseler sur ses joues.

Le blond sortit du lit pour partir de la chambre sous les cris d'Itachi.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation

"Naruto est un prince... Mais alors il possède une arme que lui seul peut contrôler mais qu'elle est cette arme? Et comment les parents de Naruto sont-ils morts?" se demanda Sasuke

- Que fais-tu là? Retentit la voix de son frère faisant tressaillir le prince, tu oses espionner ton propre frère

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur lui? Naruto est l'héritier du pays des tourbillons et tu pensais que ce n'était pas bien pour moi de savoir une telle information! s'exclama Sasuke

- Sas...

- Non toi écoute-moi! Tes mensonges l'ont blessés tu aurais du lui la vérité dès le début c'est pareil pour moi... Tu répètes à moi, à tes chevaliers, à tes seigneurs la force de la justice, de la loyauté et du courage... Apprend à respecter tes propres conseils, cracha Sasuke avant de partir à la suite de Naruto

Itachi se posa contre le mur proche de lui et il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Soudain, Jiraya apparut près de lui

- Votre majesté, s'inclina le médecin

- Je n'aurai jamais du y dire à Naruto...

- Il le fallait l'assassin des parents de sire Naruto allait surement s'en prendre à lui, répliqua Jiraya

- Vous ne comprenez pas Jiraya... Sasuke était là aussi

- Sait-il pour lui et Naruto?

- Non ils ignorent qu'ils sont liés dans cette affaire, dit Itachi se laissant glisser contre le mur, inconsciemment Sasuke protège Naruto... Enfin j'ignore s'il le fait conscient ou non...

- Votre majesté parlez-en à Sasuke

- Je ne peux pas. Il m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur Naruto plus tôt... Mais comment dire à son frère "Sasuke vois-tu Naruto possède en lui une arme dont tu as sa moitié... Comment je le sais? Car j'étais là quand on a coupé Kyubi en deux pour protéger Naruto", ironisa Itachi, je ne sais pas Jiraya...

- Akemi pourrait les aider?

- Ce n'est qu'un bébé, s'exclama le roi, je me refuse que cet enfant soit le nouveau réceptacle de la puissance de Kyubi... Et puis ce n'est pas un membre du pays des tourbillons

- Votre frère non plus sire, contredit Jiraya

- Jiraya dois-je te rappeler que nos deux familles étaient proches. Il y a seulement Naruto et Sasuke qui ne se sont pas vraiment vus...

- Je vous le rappelle qu'il en allait de leur sécurité à tous les deux

- Laisse-moi seul Jiraya...

Dans la pénombre dans le coin d'un couloir, une personne souriait sournoisement

Sasuke regardait de partout cherchant Naruto dans sa chambre du blond mais rien. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre, épuisé. Le prince alluma une bougie et il vit une forme dans la faible obscurité. Sasuke s'avança vers elle et il remarqua que c'était Naruto. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues scarifiées... Il semblait perdu et en proie à des cauchemars

- _Je n'aurai jamais du savoir pour mes parents_, dit Naruto

- Naruto...

Le blond releva sa tête pour voir Sasuke. Le pupille se leva rapidement prenant le brun dans ses bras

- _Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de mystère? Pourquoi?_ Pleura Naruto

Sasuke ne sut quoi faire et il répondit à l'étreinte du blond

- Reste dormir ici ce soir...

Le pupille releva sa tête pour regarder le brun

- _Mais Akemi?_

- Mon frère t'a fait souffrir et puis il peut bien s'en occuper ce soir, dit Sasuke, s'il te plaît... Reste...

Naruto sentit une vague de joie et il embrassa le nez de Sasuke

- _Merci... Sasuke_

- Dobe ce n'est pas ici qu'on embrasse, répliqua le brun, laisse-moi te faire voir...

Sasuke avança sa tête vers celle de Naruto qui resta statique. Le prince déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du pupille.

* * *

Rewiews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Saki-62: **Comme beaucoup de personne ^^. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre^^

**Tsuna:** Comme toujours Naruto n'a pas un passé très facile... Sinon oui j'avais pris cette partie où Minato coupe Kyubi en deux pour cette fic^^

**Sora-sama:** Non pour Akemi il y a plus que cela^^. Hihi sinon le reste je ne dis pas tu le verras bien assez tôt en espérant que tu aimes bien ce chapitre^^ (PS: Je pense que j'aurai peut-être d'ailleurs fini cette fic^^)

**Yume U: **Bien sur après tout quoi qu'il arrive Naruto et Sasuke sont liés

**Soln96: **Sache que la personne n'était aucune de ta liste^^

**Hizh: **Ne t'inquiète pas, il en aura un mais pas de suite^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **Oui mais j'ai un peu dégrossi le mystère surtout que c'est révélation sur révélation^^

**Kawaii-sama:** Ok j'avais bien compris dans le bon sens ne t'inquiète ils vont bien jouer mais pas maintenant. Sinon oui tu as le droit d'énoncer des hypothèses sur cette personne tout le monde à le droit d'avoir ses questions^^. Sinon j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre

**NaRuYSaSu:** Oui ne t'inquiète pas la voici la voilà^^ .

**Yaoi's power: **Oui mais c'est un peu les modalités pour la fic^^ c'est un peu comme l'examen des chunnin auquel on peut camoufler un crime...

**Y-a-o-iii: **Merci pour ta rewiew c'est vraiment gentil^^ et oui le prochain chapitre était pour le lendemain

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser devant le baiser de Sasuke... Ce dernier s'éloigna du blond qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Ses joues chauffaient sous la gêne du moment...

Le brun alla dans son lit pour se coucher

" Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Je le voyais triste et son baise-nez m'a totalement chamboulé..." pensa Sasuke

- _Sasuke..._

L'appelé regarda le blond qui était gêné se trifouillant presque les doigts...

-_ Je... Je veux recommencer..._ balbutia Naruto

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire et de tapoter son lit

- Viens Naruto, souffla le prince

Le pupille s'avança vers le lit. Il monta dessus se positionnant à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Sasuke caressa la joue de Naruto avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Ce dernier ferma les yeux profitant du baiser. Le brun lécha les lèvres du pupille qui écarquilla les yeux reculant violemment tombant du lit

Sasuke alla vers le bord du lit et il vit Naruto les jambes écartées, ses joues entièrement rouges, ses membres tremblaient.

- Désolé Naruto... Je suis allé un peu vite, dit le brun

Le blond regarda Sasuke qui était légèrement rouge, les yeux détournaient regardant de temps en temps la position subjective du pupille. Ce dernier se regarda et le rouge lui monta également aux joues. Il s'assit en quatrième vitesse fermant ses jambes...

Le silence était pesant Naruto n'osait penser à quoi que se soit de peur que Sasuke y entende... Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser voir le blond dans une telle position l'avait troublée encore plus que les deux baisers échangés.

Soudain, un bruit extérieur les fit réagir immédiatement. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent avant de partir à la fenêtre. Le blond vit une pénombre sortir du château.

Il sortit par la fenêtre allant descendre mais Sasuke lui retint le bras

- Tu fais quoi? Chuchota le brun

-_ Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe_, répondit Naruto

- Mais t'es fou de passer par la fenêtre, dit Sasuke à voix basse, et si c'était un assassin que feras-tu

- _J'y vais malgré tout..._

Tout d'un coup, une flèche se décrocha près du blond qui de peur lâcha involontairement le mur. Sasuke voyait Naruto commencer à tomber, le récupéra in extremis, serrant fortement sa main dans celle du pupille

- Naruto tout va bien? demanda Sasuke

- _Sasuke... _

- Je ne te lâche pas, dit le brun

Tout d'un coup, une autre flèche frappa la jambe de Naruto. Le sang commença déjà à s'écouler de la plaie

- _Sasuke... J'ai mal..._, dit le pupille

Le prince vit dans la pénombre de la nuit une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant un arc pointait vers eux. Sasuke sentit une colère sans nom le prendre tandis que des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Naruto...

- Comment ose-t-il? Ragea le brun

-_ Sasuke? _

Ce dernier tira fortement Naruto le ramenant dans la chambre. Le pupille atterrit sur le sol alors que Sasuke partit à la fenêtre. Il tendit ses mains vers l'avant. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge avec trois virgules qui entouraient la pupille centrale.

Soudain, un feu se déclara dans la cour touchant l'archer. Naruto vit le geste du prince et écarquilla les yeux. Le blond essaya tant bien que mal de se lever, allant vers Sasuke

Dans la chambre d'Itachi, des pleures retentirent, réveillant le roi. Ce dernier partit rapidement au berceau d'Akemi pour le prendre dans ses bras

- Chut ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, dit Itachi

Seulement les pleures redoublèrent d'intensité déstabilisant grandement le souverain.

Tout d'un coup, les portes s'ouvrirent sur Jiraya

- Sire! Un incendie s'est déclaré dans la cour du château, paniqua le médecin

Itachi écarquilla les yeux avant de courir avec Akemi dans ses bras

Naruto marchait avec beaucoup de difficulté vers Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait avoir petit à petit perdu la raison. Du sang s'écoula de sa pupille gauche tandis que la forme de ses iris se modifiait. Elles étaient devenues noirs avec une hélice rouge ressemblant à une fleur.

La douleur du blond le fit tomber de nouveau au sol. Le sang s'échappait de la plaie à la jambe. Naruto avait mal... Il souffrait non pas de la blessure à sa jambe mais à celle de son cœur...

- _Sasuke..._ tenta-t-il mais rien... Sasuke était sourd à ses appels désespérés.

Des larmes coulèrent fortement sur ses joues

- _SASUKE! _Cria Naruto mais toujours rien

Le blond se releva difficilement et il franchit les quelque pas qui le séparer de Sasuke. Naruto entoura le torse du brun de ses bras

- _SASUKE ARRETE! _hurla le blond

Sasuke regarda la personne derrière lui et il vit le pupille

- Na... Ruto, souffla le prince

-_ Oui s'il te plaît arrête de brûler le château_, dit Naruto

Sasuke regarda la cour de ses yeux noirs avant d'écarquiller les yeux

- C'est... C'est moi qui ai fait ça, trembla le prince

- _Calme-toi Sasuke_, tenta Naruto,_ je suis là_

Le brun regarda le pupille avant de voir le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie encore transpercer par la flèche. Sasuke prit Naruto sous les jambes et il le porta sur le lit

Itachi vit les dégâts de l'incendie et il remarqua une personne vivante au sol. Elle avait un étui de flèche dans son dos et un arc en bois.

Le roi ordonna d'aller voir le survivant de l'incendie. Des pierres précieuses tombaient de la tunique de la personne

Le souverain ordonna qu'on enlève la capuche de l'inconnu. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant Lady Servil. Cette dernière avait presque un sourire dément

- Vous accueillez des monstres votre majesté... Un enfant sorcier, un sale prince déchu possédant une créature en son sein et un frère qui est également un monstre, sourit la femme, votre royaume est pourri jusqu'à la moelle si seulement c'était _lui_ qui régnait à votre place. Le royaume du pays du feu s'en porterait mieux

- Vous avez trompé énormément de personne Lady Servil, trahi votre pays...

- Mais je n'ai pas fait que cela votre majesté... _Il_ est maintenant au courant pour votre pupille, ria la bourgeoise

Itachi écarquilla les yeux avant de courir vers la chambre de son frère.

Naruto avait désormais sa jambe libérer de la flèche

- _Merci Sasuke_, sourit le blond

Le brun n'osa regarder le pupille dans les yeux

- _Tout va bien Sasuke?_ demanda Naruto

Soudain, un bruit retentit dans la pièce. Les deux garçons regardèrent vers l'origine du bruit et ils virent un homme avec un masque orange vers la porte. Il porta une grande cape avec des nuages rouges et blancs

- Je suis surpris de voir l'enfant de Minato et Kushina, dit l'intrus

Sasuke se positionna devant Naruto, prenant son épée

- Qui êtes-vous? Cracha le prince

L'inconnu se mit à rire

- Je suis celui qui était censé avoir la couronne de ton frère, sourit le masque orange

Sasuke et Naruto écarquillèrent les yeux devant la révélation

- Non ce n'est pas vrai mon frère est l'héritier du trône de Konoha, s'exclama le brun

-_ Sasuke... Cet homme me fait peur..._ trembla Naruto

- Et tu as raison sire Naruto... Après tout c'est moi qui ai tué vos parents, sourit l'homme sous son masque

Soudain, une fumée noire entoura les deux garçons. Des loups apparurent dans l'obscurité

- Et vous allez vite les rejoindre... Naruto Uzumaki, prince du pays des tourbillons, cracha l'homme

* * *

Rewiews?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde et voilà un autre chapitre de fini et poster^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Orihime: **Comme tu peux le voir Lady Servil a plusieurs casquette à son actif ce qui fait d'elle une personne des plus détestés dans cette fic... En gros, elle voulait l'enfant parce qu'elle en voulait un mais pas avec son mari et lorsqu'elle allait voir du côté de la chambre du roi et bien elle a joué également les espionnes^^

**Sylman: **Merci pour ta rewiew sache que je fais de mon mieux pour répondre au attente de vous tous^^

**HikaruMichaels: **Cela va être un peu dur de courir avec une blessure à la jambe et surtout entouré de loup totalement sauvage^^

**NaRuYSaSu: **Le jour où Naruto ne fera rien d'irréfléchi tu pourras me le dire^^ car dans l'anime c'est tout le temps comme cela surtout que Naruto est très imprévisible... Sinon Sasuke est fort car il s'entraine beaucoup au maniement de l'épée^^

**Hizh: **Ne t'inquiète pas tu l'auras ton lemon pour l'instant ils sont à deux doigts de se faire tuer par un psychopathe donc je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisit... Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu l'auras car c'est une fic Rating: M

**Yume U: **Comme tout le monde sans doute ^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **J'avoue Itachi fait mal son travail de protecteur du palais mais en temps de paix normalement il n'y a pas besoin de renforcer la sécurité et puis c'est le tournoi donc qui dit tournoi dit personne de la haute société qui rentre comme dans un moulin c'est comme avec l'examen des Chunnin où Orochimoche est rentré dans Konoha ni vu ni connu...

**Tsuna: **Ce n'est pas vraiment Tobi/Obito je sais que normalement l'homme avec le masque orange c'est Obito mais on y voit dans les scans dans l'anime on en est toujours à l'homme au masque orange c'est Madara...

**Sora-sama: **Non je n'ai pas vraiment fini de l'écrire mais je pense que dans 6 ou 7 chapitre j'aurai peut-être fini... Sasuke a toujours la classe voyons par contre moi j'ai toujours eu un peu peur des loups j'ai été traumatisée par l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ou encore par le jeu vidéo Tekken tag tournement avec Unknow l'homme? ou la femme? Qui est possédé par un loup vraiment effrayant tellement que j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant 4 jours (Désolé pour cette anecdote) Sinon oui j'avais remarqué mon erreur et je te remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer... Faute d'inattention de ma part et je m'en excuse

**Kawaii-sama: **Ne va pas bouder... Tu as de la chance j'avais rajouté quelque phrase normalement je voulais m'arrêter quand il rentrait dans la pièce... Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera bien punie comme on est dans le moyen âge j'hésite pour son exécution le bûcher ou encore le coup de la guillotine... Sinon le "il" elle parlait de Madara d'un côté c'est lui qui rentre dans la pièce où se trouve Naruto et Sasuke. C'est exacte c'est la première fois que Sasuke utilisait ses pouvoirs et non il n'en n'était pas au courant car son frère lui a toujours caché la vérité... Quel méchant garçon ce Itachi ne rien dire à personne... Mais d'un côté, il est un peu comme cela^^. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les questions elle ne me dérange pas c'est toujours amusant d'échanger des choses avec ses lecteurs^^

**Yaoi's power: **Je prends la deuxième option je suis trop jeune pour mourir maintenant et puis j'ai d'autre fic qui attende... Donc je poste rapidement ce chapitre le matin à 9 heure car après je ne peux plus avant le soir

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Naruto paniqua devant ces loups obscurs. Soudain, l'un d'eux sauta sur le blond mais un coup d'épée le coupa en deux avant de le faire disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noir.

- _Sasuke... _souffla le pupille à son sauveur

- Tu n'as rien? demanda le prince, pourquoi vous voulez tuer Naruto?

- Car tout simplement, le pouvoir de Kyubi a toujours besoin d'un réceptacle si le dernier Uzumaki meurt je peux avoir son pouvoir, sourit l'homme, il y a dix ans, j'avais essayé de récupérer la puissance de Kyubi mais il y avait une chose dont j'ignorai c'est que la reine Kushina et le roi Minato avaient eu un enfant

Naruto sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Un loup mordit la jambe déjà blessé du blond

- _SASUKE! _cria le pupille

Le brun coupa le loup en deux qui partit également en fumée.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, cracha l'homme envoyant un nuage sombre sur Sasuke qui frappa durement le mur derrière lui

- _SASUKE_!

- C'est à votre tour maintenant, sourit l'inconnu

Des loups obscurs allèrent vers le pupille. Soudain, une vague de sable apparut formant un bouclier devant Naruto. Les loups heurtèrent le mur de sable pour ensuite disparaître

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette masse couleur ocre devant lui.

- Qu'allez-vous faire? demanda une voix près de l'entrée

Naruto vit un jeune garçon avec des cheveux roux flamboyants. Deux iris turquoise entourées de noir. Il avait une immense gourde dans son dos et une épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

Le nouvel arrivant remarqua le prince assommé au sol

- Vous avez osé frapper le prince de ce pays de manière déloyal pour ensuite vous en prendre au pupille du roi, s'énerva le roux

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau la pointant sur l'intrus

- Par les lois de la chevalerie qui me sont conférés je vous arrête pour avoir attenté à la vie du prince Sasuke et du pupille du roi sire Naruto, dit l'homme

- Oh! Un chevalier

- Et pas que cela Madara, intervint une voix que Naruto reconnut comme celle d'Itachi, je te présente le roi du pays du vent... Gaara no Sabaku. Merci mon vieil ami, dit-il à l'intention du roux

Gaara tendit son épée vers Madara tandis que Naruto profitait de cela pour aller voir Sasuke encore légèrement inconscient.

Itachi sortit également son épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

- C'est fini pour toi Madara, dit le roi près à se battre

L'homme masqué se mit à rire d'un air fou et il regarda Naruto assis près de Sasuke

- Je vous le promets prince Naruto qu'avant la fin du tournoi vous allez rejoindre vos parents dans l'au-delà et que la puissance de Kyubi m'appartiendra, sourit Madara avant de disparaître

Sasuke se réveilla doucement et il remarqua que les loups avaient disparus avant de voir Naruto près de lui

- Tu vas bien? s'exclama le prince

Naruto prit Sasuke dans ses bras

- _J'ai eu peur pour toi Sasuke... Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça... J'ai cru que tu allais mourir_, pleura le pupille

Le brun sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et il se mit à sourire répondant à l'étreinte de Naruto

- C'est mon devoir de protéger le pupille de mon frère ainsi que le dernier membre de la famille royal du pays des tourbillons, murmura Sasuke à l'oreille du blond, si je mourrai dans tes bras je me sentirai comblé

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsque soudain Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur celle du pupille qui répondit rapidement. Un raclement de gorge les coupa dans leur baiser. Les deux garçons virent Itachi avec un air un peu sévère avant de soupirer

- J'imagine que je vais devoir garder Akemi ce soir... souffla le roi, Sasuke fait attention à mon pupille. Je tiens à lui

- Moi aussi grand frère, sourit le cadet

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce laissant Naruto seul avec Sasuke. Le blond porta sa main à gorge... Il aurait tellement aimé parler comme n'importe qui d'autre mais il le savait c'était impossible

Sasuke fouilla dans ses tiroirs jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait

- On n'a pas fini avec ta plaie, dit le brun sortant des produits de soin

Le prince aida Naruto à s'assoir de nouveau sur le lit et Sasuke commença à désinfecter

- Ne dit à rien à mon frère... Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'avais demandé à Jiraya de m'enseigner la médecine si jamais j'étais blessé durant un combat, dit Sasuke

Malheureusement, le blond avait la tête un peu ailleurs et n'entendit pas vraiment les paroles du prince.

- _Sasuke... Je... Je voulais savoir... Est-ce que cela te dérange que je ne parle pas vraiment?_ demanda Naruto

Sasuke releva la tête devant la drôle de question du blond

- C'est quoi cette question soudaine? Elle n'a ni queue ni tête ta question... J'avoue que c'est plus pratique si tu retrouvais l'usage de la parole mais qu'on puisse t'entendre et déjà une bonne chose, dit le prince continuant de soigner la plaie, surtout que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es né muet

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- _Je ne suis pas né muet_, répliqua le blond

Ce fut le tour à Sasuke d'être étonné

- Comment cela?

- _Je... Je parlais comme tout le monde avant..._

Le prince n'arrivait nullement à le croire... Devant cette révélation

- Comment est-ce arrivé? demanda le brun

-_ Je devrai peut-être te raconter toute mon histoire... Je vivais avec mes parents dans la campagne dans une petite maison entourée par d'immense champ de blé... Mes parents m'autorisaient à sortir dehors à une condition c'est que je ne dépassai pas les champs de blé. J'étais heureux avec mes parents, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je riais. Un jour, j'étais un peu plus éloigner de chez moi. Je n'avais que sept ans. Je jouais avec un petit renard qui venait souvent me voir. Souvent, mon père m'appelait quand je devais rentrer mais pas cette fois-là... La nuit était tombée et je n'avais pas remarqué que mes parents ne m'avaient pas dit de rentrer. En rentrant dans ma maison, j'ai trouvé leur corps sur le sol entouré d'une mare de sang... Ils étaient morts... Je voyais des symboles les entourant je ne savais pas ce que c'était... Je m'étais rapproché de mes parents... Mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je voulais crier, hurler mais ma voix était restée coincé dans ma gorge et depuis je ne suis plus capable de parler... J'ai fui la maison de mes parents pour partir dans une forêt celle de mon renard. Ce dernier est mort il y a deux ans... Je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu meurs par ma faute_

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naruto

- Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de tes parents baka... C'est ce Madara le responsable, dit Sasuke

- _Ton frère semble le connaître ce Madara_, remarqua le blond

- Parce qu'on le connaît c'était le frère de mon père donc un homme susceptible d'accéder au trône... Normalement le trône du pays du feu était censé revenir à Madara... Mais mon grand-père l'a donné à mon père... Il n'avait aucunement confiance en Madara... Mon père s'est marié avec ma mère et ils nous ont eu cela à compliquer Madara dans sa quête du trône surtout que maintenant c'est mon frère qui en ait le roi, expliqua Sasuke, si mon frère venait à décéder je serai le prochain sur le trône... Mais si nous mourrons tous les deux Madara aura le champ libre pour gouverner le pays du feu

- _C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il veut l'arme que ma famille contrôlait le "Kyubi"_, dit Naruto portant sa main à son cœur,_ je me rends compte que nos deux familles ont toujours été liées par un lien puissant_

Sasuke sourit avant de caresser la joue de Naruto

- Peut-être sommes-nous également liés... Naruto, souffla le brun sur les lèvres du blond, mais pas forcément de la même façon que nos ancêtres...

Le rouge monta aux joues du pupille qui détourna le regard mais Sasuke le força à le regarder

- J'ignore mes sentiments pour toi mais je sais une chose c'est que je ne laisserai jamais mon oncle s'en prendre à toi

_- Merci... Sasuke... Mais dis-moi si c'est ton oncle pourquoi tu ne l'as pas reconnu?_

- Tout simplement parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu, ria le brun, je savais seulement que j'avais un oncle qui s'appelait Madara et qu'on m'a parlé de son histoire

Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, dans cet abysse sombre

- Peut-être que finalement je connais ce sentiment, sourit le brun en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto, et ce sentiment c'est de l'amour...

Le blond sourit avant d'embrasser également Sasuke

- _Si je reparle de nouveau... Je veux que tu sois la première personne à m'entendre_, dit le pupille

- Dans ce cas, je veux entendre ta voix le plus vite possible

* * *

Rewiews?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Yaoi's power: **C'est sur ce n'est que le début des problèmes^^ surtout pour Naruto. Pour le bal il sera vers la fin^^

**NaRuYSaSu:** Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rapide ^^ Surtout que tu as raison le chapitre est bien pétillant (PS: Naruto a bien dit que son renard est mort...)

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew qui fait toujours autant plaisirs^^

**Soln96: **Comme toujours les deux garçons sont mignons^^

**Hizh: **Sa yeah tu as enfin ton lemon^^

**Tsuna: **Tu as raison surtout qu'avant qu'il rencontre Naruto Gaara était un vrai psychopathe^^ tuant n'importe qui mais cela c'était avant (il a appelé Krys... Désolé blague à deux balles) c'est mal connaître Madara je te rappelle que c'est un méchant totalement timbré o

**Sora-sama: **Merci de bien vérifier mes fautes Sora-sama^^. Tu vois je l'ai mis Gaara^^ et comme tu le vois ce n'est pas vraiment un sorcier. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi beaucoup ce chapitre

**Kawaii-sama: **Je prends note^^ sauf que je ne sais pas si je vais les faire tes deux personnages préférés mais je vais essayer^^. Bien sur qu'il va reparler le petit Naru^^

**Nanadu33980:** Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite^^

**Kapress: **Non ne t'inquiète ce n'est pas encore fini ^^ il reste encore plein de rebondissement avant la fin^^

**Loveyaoi-15: **Tu vas tuer tous mes personnages si cela continue... Bon Madara d'accord je peux concevoir moi aussi j'ai envie que Naruto le tue une bonne fois pour toute^^ mais bon ce n'est pas encore d'actualité

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Itachi faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre sous l'œil attentif de Gaara. Ce dernier soupirait fortement devant l'attitude du souverain.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jiraya qui s'inclina rapidement. Le roi se jeta presque sur lui

- L'as-tu trouvé? demanda Itachi

- Malheureusement non, votre majesté. Il semblerait qu'il est quitté les lieux ou qu'il se cache comme un rat, répondit le médecin

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que les fantômes de notre passé reviennent nous hanter impunément, dit le roi, nous devons retrouver impérativement Madara

- Si je puis me permettre, intervint Gaara, nous avons aussi d'autre problème... Cette Lady Servil que nous avons capturé et toujours enfermé dans nos cachots. Que faisons-nous d'elle?

- Nous devons l'exécuter... Elle est considérée à présent comme un ennemi de Konoha ainsi que du pays du feu, répondit Itachi

- En êtes-vous certain sire? demanda Jiraya

- Oui même si Lord Servil devra énormément souffrir de cette perte, répliqua le souverain

- Mais cela peut entrainer une guerre dans tout le royaume

- Oui mais sa majesté a raison... Non ne pouvons nous montrer faible à la lueur des événements et si jamais le pays du feu rentre en guerre, le pays du vent lui en viendra en aide ainsi que d'autre pays allié à nous. Madara a semé beaucoup de chose durant toutes ses années, il est tant que ceci finisse, dit Gaara

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, les deux garçons étaient couchés dans le lit. Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil... Les événements récents ont bien failli lui coûter la vie deux fois.

Sasuke non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se devait de rester sur ses gardes pour empêcher Madara de s'en prendre à Naruto... Même si pour le tournoi, il se retrouve fatigué. Il ne le laissera jamais seul sans protection, foi d'Uchiha.

Naruto somnolait quand soudain un bruit ou plutôt un sifflement retentit dans la pièce. Il vit tout d'un coup un serpent près de lui.

- _Sasuke! _dit le blond

Le brun se releva sortant rapidement son épée et il coupa la tête du serpent en deux

- Tch... Il semblerait que cet homme veut vraiment t'éliminer Naruto, dit Sasuke, tous les moyens sont bons pour t'attaquer. Une chance que mon frère s'occupe d'Akemi cette nuit...

Soudain, un corps le coupa dans ses paroles et il vit Naruto accroché à sa chemise de nuit.

- Naruto?

Mais le blond l'embrassa fiévreusement. De la sueur se formait sur sa peau halée. Des rougeurs se trouvaient désormais sur ses joues. Sasuke pouvait presque entendre la respiration saccadée du pupille.

- Non ne me dis pas que... s'exclama Sasuke tandis qu'il vit deux morsures à son bras, il l'a mordu... Naruto tiens bon... Je...

Mais le blond lui retint le bras l'empêchant d'aller appeler le médecin de la cour. Du sang perlèrent sur sa plaie dégageant une odeur... Une odeur que Sasuke reconnut

- Ce n'est pas du poison... souffla le prince, c'est un...

Sasuke se fit tirer par Naruto. Ce dernier se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun

- Arrête Naruto! Tu es sous l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque! s'écria le prince

Soudain, il vit un mot à l'endroit où se trouvait le serpent tantôt. Sasuke eut du mal à récupérer le message

**Mon cher neveu****,**

**Je t'offre ce petit cadeau avant que ton prince dont tu as la charge ne finisse dans un bain de sang.**

**J'espère que vous serez me divertir tous les deux**

**Madara**

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Son oncle avait donné un aphrodisiaque à Naruto pour qu'il couche ensemble.

- Naruto reprend-toi! s'exclama le prince, je sais que tu n'en as pas envie alors arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

- _Sasuke... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi..._dit le blond avec un faible sourire,_ c'est peut-être notre dernière fois_

- Naruto...

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Madara regardait les deux garçons sur le lit. Il claqua des doigts et une fumée noire les enveloppa

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa. Sasuke se retrouva sur un Naruto nu comme le jour de sa naissance

- Il est temps que Kyubi redevienne complet, dit Madara

Dans la chambre d'Itachi, ce dernier avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux

- Oh non... souffla-t-il

- Votre majesté?

- Je sais qui est sa cible, répondit le roi, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il doit en arriver là

- Expliquez-nous, incita Jiraya

- Mes parents... Et les parents de Naruto ne les avaient pas séparés pour rien... Si jamais Naruto et Sasuke tombaient amoureux ou encore ne former plus qu'un... Le sceau qui retient la moitié de Kyubi en Sasuke serait détruit et Kyubi retournera dans le corps de Naruto, expliqua Itachi

- Ne former plus qu'un?

- Si jamais il couchait ensemble, répliqua Itachi en partant vite de la pièce

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, le prince ne savait plus quoi faire. Le corps de Naruto était un vrai appel à la luxure. Des fines gouttelettes de transpiration glisser sur son visage. Sa respiration saccadée, des joues rouges, ses yeux bleus montrant toute l'envie du moment. Le prince pouvait sentir contre lui la verge dure de Naruto

- _Sasuke..._

- Naruto... Je...

- _S'il te plaît, Sasuke... Faisons-le... Je veux te sentir en moi_, sourit le pupille en allant embrasser les douces lèvres de Sasuke

Naruto délaissa les lèvres du prince pour y lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Le brun laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le blond descendit un peu plus bas jusqu'au cou où il embrassa, suça, mordilla cette peau avec gourmandise et envie.

Sasuke ne tenant plus renversa Naruto pour happer les lèvres du blond qui répondit rapidement au baiser. La langue du prince lécha les lèvres du pupille. Ce dernier laissa le passage au muscle langoureux de Sasuke. Naruto passa ses mains dans les cheveux du prince l'attirant plus vers lui tandis que le brun s'amusait avec les tétons dressés par le plaisir.

Madara claqua de nouveau les doigts verrouillant la porte de la chambre du prince

- Il semblerait qu'il ait compris mon plan mais c'est trop tard... Lorsque l'amour et la passion sont là il est difficile d'en échapper, sourit l'homme

Itachi arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son frère. Lorsqu'il alla ouvrir il se fit violemment mis sur le carreau

- Votre majesté, s'exclama Jiraya aidant son souverain à se relever

- Il y a un champ de force qui protège cette salle... Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle que maintenant de ce détail, ragea le roi

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute on a baissé notre garde... Il a du se douter que nous allions annuler le tournoi. Il a donc voulu agir avant que sa "malédiction" ne s'arrête, dit Gaara

Dans la chambre, Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient passionnément, réclamant toujours plus pour aller toujours plus loin. Les deux garçons étaient désormais nus comme des vers

- Naruto... Je... Je t'aime, souffla Sasuke

Le blond regarda son amant avant de sourire

-_ Moi... Aussi je t'aime... Sasuke... Même si tu as un caractère de merde... Que tu voulais me tuer du regard... Je t'aime..._

- Alors ce n'est pas que sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, dit Sasuke

-_ Non... Il a juste avancé notre première fois... S'il en aurait une..._ répliqua Naruto

- Alors ce sera notre vrai première fois, sourit le brun en embrassant son amant

Le prince prit la hampe dressée de Naruto pour en faire des mouvements de va et viens. Le blond gémissait dans la tête de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit en entendant les cris de plaisir du pupille. La main du brun se fit vite remplacer par sa bouche. Naruto lâcha un hoquet de surprise mêlé à un gémissement de plaisir.

- _Sa... Su...Ke_, haleta le blond

Le brun donna trois doigts à l'ouverture des lèvres de Naruto qui y lécha avidement. Après avoir bien humidifié les phalanges, Sasuke les présenta devant l'intimité du blond. Le premier entra mais Naruto ne sentit presque rien sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque. Le deuxième doigt entra également. Naruto fit une grimace sentant ses phalanges en lui. Sasuke fit des mouvements ciseaux pour élargir la chair et la tenir prête à sa venue future... Le troisième doigt rentra et ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui entra dans la tête de Sasuke.

Le prince bougea ses doigts pour habituer son amant.

- _Sasuke... Viens... Maintenant_, dit Naruto

Le brun retira ses doigts pour ensuite y remplacer par sa verge devenue douloureuse. Sasuke entra lentement dans le blond avec une infime douceur.

Une lumière enveloppa les deux garçons qui ne remarquèrent rien perdu dans les méandres du plaisir de l'autre

Madara sourit sous son masque

- Enfin Kyubi est complet! s'exclama l'homme

Itachi sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait beaucoup essayé de rentrer en force mais rien à faire

- Trop tard, souffla le brun, ils sont enfin complet

Sasuke attendit un peu avant de commencer ses coups butoirs qui pilonnaient Naruto. Ce dernier laissait ses gémissements se transplanter dans la tête du brun.

- Naruto... Tu es... Si chaud et étroit, haleta Sasuke

- _Sa...Suke...AAAHHH!_ Gémit Naruto lorsque son amant toucha un point sensible en lui,_ encore plus vite... Plus fort..._

Sasuke ne se fit pas dire deux fois et il accentua ses va et viens en Naruto le faisant gémir de plaisir.

- Je... Je t'aime...

-_ Moi... aahh... Aussi_, haleta Naruto

Dans un dernier, coup de rein... Sasuke se déversa dans le pupille et ce dernier entre leur corps. Le brun se retira pour s'allonger au côté de son amant

La lumière s'éteignit et un sceau apparut sur le ventre de Naruto tandis que le blond ne sentit plus un poids dans sa gorge...

- Naruto? S'étonna Sasuke en voyant son amant porter sa main à sa gorge

- Sa... souffla le blond

Tout d'un coup, un vent pénétra dans la pièce, aveuglant ses occupants

- Enfin... Kyubi est complet... Je te remercierai jamais assez mon neveu, sourit Madara

- Que?

- Sasuke! s'exclama une voix

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de Naruto autre que dans sa tête. Il regarda derrière lui et il vit une chose noire prendre le blond qui essayait de se débattre

- Mon prince mieux vaut vous habiller chaudement, ria Madara en claquant des doigts faisant apparaître des vêtements sombres, il semblerait que lorsqu'il est rentré dans sa maison il a marché sur un symbole qui sert à récupérer le Kyubi... Et que tu as libéré sa voix Sasuke... Maintenant, je peux enfin posséder le pouvoir de Kyubi sans tuer un membre de ma famille... Je devrai remercier Lady Servil pour ses informations qui se sont révélées fort intéressante

Sasuke sortit son épée de son fourreau prêt à trancher Madara. Ce dernier claqua des doigts faisant apparaître Naruto devant lui, arrêtant le brun dans son élan

- Si tu veux me tuer il faudra le tuer d'abord, sourit son oncle

Le charme sur la porte se défit et Itachi, Gaara ainsi que Jiraya y pénétrèrent

- Je vois que tout le monde est ici mais je m'excuse de vous fausser compagnie, dit Madara tandis qu'un nuage sombre entoura lui et Naruto

- SASUKE! cria le blond tendant sa main vers son amant

Ce dernier courut vers Naruto tendant sa main mais lorsqu'elles allèrent se toucher. Le pupille disparut... La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut "Je t'aime je suis sur que tu me retrouveras"

Sasuke tomba au sol. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Une rage sans nom le prit. Une haine envers son oncle

- Je te retrouverai Naruto... Et je tuerai Madara!

* * *

Rewiews?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde! Comme vous avez pu le constater Madara est un gros pervers qui mate des personnes entrain de faire l'amour... Les pauvres, ils n'ont même plus le droit à leur liberté...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Yaoi's power: **Oui mais maintenant c'est un peu fichu pour le bal... Naruto a été enlevé par Madara... Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke va tout faire pour le sauver^^

**Saki-62: **Pourquoi sa queue? Mais sinon je prends note pour faire tuer Madara par des centaines de souffrance (Moi: Kakashi! Kakashi: Oui Moi: Nouvelle mission tu dois faire mille ans de souffrance à Madara...) Désolé drôle de délire...

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew mais tu sais quoi qu'on en pense ils sont toujours mimi nos tourtereaux^^

**Soln96:** Pendant un instant, tu m'as fait peur avec ton "dommage" mais quand j'ai vu la suite j'en ai ris... D'un côté, Madara ne connaît pas ça donc il se venge en regardant l'intimité des autres...

**Tsuna:** Merci pour ton rewiew et puis je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment diminuer ses capacités à part si on le fait exprès mais bon je me donne toujours à fond dans ce que je fais^^. Tu sais un peu de magie noir et la perversité d'un auteur... On peut faire des choses qu'on ne croirait pas possible... Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que pour le passage de l'extraction de Kyubi dans le corps de son hôte je n'avais pas bien expliqué en quoi cela consister donc je l'ai précisé dans ce chapitre... En espérant que celui soit compréhensible. Si tu as des questions dessus n'hésite pas^^

**Sora-sama: **Oui c'était bien Naruto qui parlait à Sasuke mais merci de me le dire je pensais que j'avais bien préciser... Surtout que tu es la seule à m'en avoir parlé de ce passage là mais bon... Il y a beaucoup de chose que certain peut voir et d'autre non en tout cas merci pour m'avoir prévenue^^

**NaRuYSaSu: **Non ne t'inquiète pas... D'ailleurs j'ai même été un peu sceptique pour ce lemon vu que tu aimes bien le narusasu plus que le sasunaru

**Kawaii-sama: **Euh... Seulement Sasuke était nu... Naruto... Madara l'a "habillé" avant de l'enlever. Donc oui c'est un peu la honte pour Sasuke mais on est comme je le répète souvent au Moyen âge est la nudité n'est pas vraiment un problème majeur... Non désolé il n'y aura pas de scène de viol sur mon pauvre Naruto... Cela m'arrive d'en lire des fics où Naruto se fait violer par Orochimoche et autre méchant comme Danzo où il est sauvé par son chevalier servant Sasuke Uchiha mais non je n'avais pas prévu de viol pour Naruto... Oui ne t'inquiète pas un délire de nos cerveaux détraqués je connais comme beaucoup de personne folle sur ce site... D'ailleurs, je m'y suis également imaginée la scène pour voir et je les imaginais bien faire des faces de poissons rouges^^... Pauvre de tout le monde... Sasuke se tape la honte étant nu comme un ver et Naruto qui se tape la honte à cause qu'il garde sa main tendue voulant être sauvé par Sasuke... (Désolé j'ai en quelque sorte fais un roman...)

**Loveyaoi-15: **Mais ne le tue pas laisse le chevalier servant le terrasser pour sauver sa princesse... Après il faut demander à Masashi Kishimoto si tu peux faire ton petit programme sur Madara moi je ne fais que les utiliser pour ma fic mais si tu veux tu peux essayer de le tuer à la source^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Sasuke rageait contre Madara qui avait enlevé son amant. Itachi en avait marre également, surtout contre lui-même... Il s'en voulait d'avoir oublié un tel détail et d'avoir laissé Naruto avec Sasuke. Akemi se trouvait dans les bras du cadet brun dormant un point fermé

- J'en ai marre... Je veux retrouver Naruto, s'exclama Sasuke

- Sasuke... On ignore où il l'a emmené... Personne ne l'a vu

- JE M'EN FICHE! cria le prince réveillant Akemi qui pleurait fortement, désolé... Désolé Akemi... Attends... Mais bien sur!

Dans un endroit sombre, Naruto était enchaîné contre un mur. Il se débattait fortement contre ses liens. Il refusait de mourir maintenant

Soudain, la porte de sa prison s'ouvrit sur Madara

- Libérez-moi! s'exclama Naruto

- Depuis que vous pouvez de nouveau parler vous êtes un vrai hurleur, dit l'homme en essayant de se boucher les oreilles

- Sasuke va me retrouver, cracha le blond

- Oui mais pas avant que le rituel soit fini, ria Madara refermant la porte d'un claquement sonore

Naruto regarda la porte malgré la pénombre qu'il l'entourait... Il avait foi en Sasuke... Le blond savait que son amant ferait son possible pour le retrouver

- Sasuke... souffla le pupille tandis qu'une larme s'écoula sur sa joue crasseuse

Le brun en était certain... Son plan avait des chances de marcher

- Attends Sasuke pour être sur qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde... Tu penses qu'Akemi peut t'aider à retrouver Naruto, s'étonna Itachi

- Son altesse a peut-être raison après tout Akemi est lié par un lien étrange avec sire Naruto, intervint Jiraya

- Cela ne compte rien d'essayer, dit Gaara, mais si ce que tu penses est vrai alors il faut se créer une armée

- Une armée? Mais on l'a... Je te rappelle que tous les chevaliers, seigneurs et roi de différent pays sont réunis en ce lieu, dit Sasuke, Madara regrettera de s'en être pris à Naruto...

- Tiens... Je suis entrain de penser à une chose..., répliqua Itachi

Le reste des personnes dans la pièce regarda le roi d'un air étonné

Quelque minute plus tard, tous les chevaliers et alliés du pays se sont réunis dans la grande salle du trône

- Merci à tous d'être venu... Comme vous pouvez le constater mon pupille est absent. En effet, il a été enlevé par Madara Uchiha, dit Itachi

Des centaines de murmures retentirent dans la salle mais le roi y coupa court

- Je sais ce que vous pensez... Mais je vous le demande en tant qu'allié du pays du feu... De nous prêtez mains fortes pour sauver sire Naruto, répliqua le souverain, je ne veux que les volontaires qui sont capables de mener cette mission de sauvetage à bien

- Vous connaissez la cachette de Madara? demanda une personne dans le public

Itachi regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier hocha et il se leva de son trône

- Nous pouvons affirmer avec certitude que nous avons une piste sur sa demeure, dit le prince, après comme l'a dit mon frère que ceux qui ont assez de bravoure et de courage pour affronter Madara.

- Je veux en faire partie, dit une personne dans le public

Ce dernier avait les cheveux châtains. Des yeux fendus noirs, deux tatouages sur ses joues. Il portait une tenue ample noire avec une ceinture marron à sa taille. Un énorme chien blanc le suivit. La personne s'inclina devant les souverains

- Kiba fils du comte Inuzuka, chevalier servant avec intérêt et respect le château de Konoha depuis maintenant cinq ans, compagnon d'arme du prince Sasuke... Je me joins à vous pour porter secourir à sire Naruto

Sasuke sourit avant de taper l'épaule amicalement du chevalier

- Merci mon ami, dit le brun

- Je veux en faire partie, intervint une voix

Ce dernier se faufila à travers les personnes. Il était roux orangé, des yeux bleus ciel. Il portait une côte de maille avec les armoiries de la famille Uchiha

- Yahiko fils du seigneur Nagato, chevalier et membre de la garde personnel de sa majesté. Je me joins à vous pour délivrer sire Naruto des griffes de votre oncle

- On y est également, dit deux voix dans la foule

Deux hommes se firent repérer rapidement. Le premier avait les cheveux longs blonds attachés en queue haute. Une mèche cacha son œil gauche tandis que l'autre était bleu clair avec des reflets gris. L'autre était un garçon jeune aux cheveux roux, des yeux marron noisette et un tatouage en forme de scorpion sur son cou

- Deidara fils du comte Arto, chevalier personnel du roi du pays de la roche, mon art et moi se joindrons à vous votre majesté

- Sasori fils du seigneur Akasuna, chevalier de la garde royal du pays du vent, mes marionnettes seront vos marionnettes

D'autre personne s'avancèrent Neji fils du comte Hyuga, Lee fils du chevalier Rock, Shikamaru fils du grand stratège de Konoha: le duc Nara, Choji fils du chevalier Akimichi.

Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara et Jiraya sourirent devant ces volontaires. Le prince remercia son ami Shikamaru d'avoir voulu l'aider ainsi qu'à ses chevaliers. Itachi remercia également les volontaires pour ce combat futur. Tous les autres étaient disposés à partir.

Une table fut apportée par Sakura et Jiraya apporta les cartes

- Voilà, dirent-ils

- Merci à vous deux, dit le roi, bien Shikamaru as-tu un plan?

- J'aimerai d'abord savoir où sire Naruto est retenu captif

Sasuke approcha Akemi des cartes

- Attendez votre sources est un enfant en bas âge! S'étonna Deidara

- Cet enfant est un enfant sorcier... Il est en quelque sorte lié à sire Naruto, expliqua Sasuke rouge de gêne d'appeler le blond "sire Naruto"

- Akemi... dit Itachi

L'enfant regarda la carte regardant ensuite une autre...

Naruto regarda le sol des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il en avait marre d'être dans cette pièce sombre et froide... Il voulait absolument les deux personnes qui sont chers à son cœur

- Sasuke... Akemi, souffla le blond

Akemi ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus qui virèrent aux dorés. Une croix apparut sur une carte en plein cœur des montagnes

- C'est la vallée de la fin... C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher surtout quand on s'appelle Madara Uchiha. Dans cette contrée, il y a eu le grand combat entre les sorciers adeptes de la magie noire et les habitants du pays du feu et du pays des tourbillons, dit Itachi, c'est également à cette endroit que Kyubi fut sortit pour la premier fois du corps à la mort d'un ancêtre de sire Naruto...

- Comment cela? S'étonnèrent l'assemblé

- Kyubi peut avoir un autre réceptacle de plusieurs façons... Soit lorsqu'on a un héritier avec le sang des Uzumaki qui coulent dans ses veines... Soit part un sceau mais ce sceau est très fragile étant donné que l'on n'en prend que la moitié du Kyubi... Sinon la méthode la plus dure... On tue le porteur de Kyubi et on fait un rituel pour avoir l'esprit de Kyubi dans son corps, expliqua Itachi

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela

- Tu es entrain de nous dire que Madara va tuer Naruto! s'exclama le brun

- C'est pour cela qu'on doit se dépêcher, répliqua Gaara

- Il n'a pas tué les parents de sire Naruto pour rien... Il connaissait les différentes méthodes pour récupérer le Kyubi, dit Itachi

- Maintenant que tu me le dis sire Naruto m'avait parlé de drôle de symbole sur le sol quand il a vu ses parents morts...

- C'est les symboles du rituel d'extraction... Maintenant je comprends pourquoi sire Naruto était muet... J'avais lu dans des vieux livres aux archives secrètes du château comment extraire un esprit dans le corps d'un réceptacle. Dans les symboles, il y a les quatre éléments primaires le feu, la terre, l'eau et le vent. Les éléments secondaires la glace, le bois, le métal et l'or ainsi que les trois sens d'une personne la vue, l'ouïe et la voix. Pour que le rituel marche, il doit s'effectuer avec le sang de la personne qu'on a sacrifié pour lui extraire l'esprit de son corps... Seulement si la personne n'a pas l'esprit qu'on veut extraire le rituel reste actif mais limiter, expliqua Jiraya

- Donc il ne peut extraire l'esprit mais si une personne possède en son sein un esprit et qu'il marche sur un des symboles. Il peut soit être capable d'utiliser un élément ou perdre un sens, ajouta Itachi, mais comme chaque chose né de la magie noir il y a un contre sort...

Sasuke regarda son frère avant de baisser sa tête

- En effet, petit frère ton amour pour sire Naruto a en quelque sorte libérer sa voix prisonnière du symbole, sourit Itachi en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, ne t'inquiète pas on le retrouvera

- J'ai trouvé une solution pour sauver sire Naruto, intervint Shikamaru

Le prince fronça les sourcils près à écouter le stratagème

Dans la pièce sombre, Naruto avait peur... Peur de ce que lui réservait cet homme masqué

- **Naruto...**, entendit-il

Le blond regarda de partout autour de lui mais il ne vit rien

Soudain, il sentit de l'eau à ses pieds. Les liens avaient disparu mais il en sentait encore la douleur sur ses poignets

- **Naruto... **fit une voix dans la pénombre

Le pupille vit une énorme forme bouger. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un énorme renard qui possédait neuf queues

- **Enfin je te rencontre gamin, mon nom est Kyubi**

- Que?

-** Je t'ai attendu... Héritier de la famille Uzumaki... Prince du pays des tourbillons**

- Que me veux-tu?

Un rire rauque retentit dans le drôle de pièce

- **Calmer ton âme...**

- Hein?

- **Ton âme est perturbée par les événements... Tu dois te reposer**, dit le renard en fermant Naruto dans une bulle de lumière

- Laisse-moi sortir! s'exclama le pupille frappant la boule qui l'entourait lorsque tout d'un coup il sentit ses forces le perdre petit à petit ses yeux se firent lourds

-** Ne t'inquiète pas je protégerai ton âme...**

Naruto tomba dans l'inconscience

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna:** Non je n'étais pas vexée ne t'en fais pas ta phrase n'a pas été mal prise j'étais contente que tu me dises cela et ma phrase était censée être un peu humoristique... Mais bon cela n'a pas eu l'effet voulu

**Sora-sama: **Non ne t'inquiète pas d'habitude il y a d'autre personne qui y voit^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas cela me permet de voir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans mes fics et essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite^^ surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai une autre fic en tête et dès que j'ai fini celle là je vais me mettre à l'écrire^^

**NaRuYSaSu: **Merci pour ta rewiew et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça cela peut arriver à tout le monde^^

**Soln96: **Ne t'inquiète pas c'est oublié^^. Normalement oui ce chapitre réserve beaucoup de chose

**Saki-62: **Merci pour ta rewiew en espérant que ce chapitre autant que les autres

**Nanadu33980: **Désolé d'avoir coupé là mais je dois le confirmer je suis un peu sadique dans l'âme... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite

**Yume U: **Oui enfin je n'aime pas les death-fics donc tu peux être sur qu'aucun des deux mourra ^^

**Kawaii-sama: **Oui j'ai réussi à les mettre finalement grâce à mon cerveau (je ne lance pas de fleur). Kyubi est l'un de mes perso préféré dans Naruto d'un côté j'adore les renards^^ plus que les loups. Surtout que le petit kyukyu (Kyubi: Qui appelles-tu Kyukyu? Moi: C'est Naru-chan qui m'a dit de t'appeler comme ça) Enfin bref moi aussi cela me fait souvent rire quand Kyubi demande cela à Naruto est l'autre qui s'obstine à lui donner des surnoms tous plus drôle les uns que les autres^^. Sinon pour quand il parle de "calmer son âme" il veut dire qu'il est plutôt perturbé par la suite... Pas forcément par son enlèvement mais par d'autre chose^^. Voilà j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre car pour être honnête j'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté...

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 **_

Sur les abords de la montagne de la vallée de la fin, une immense armée se préparer au combat avec à sa tête le roi Itachi et le stratagème de la cour Shikamaru

- Espérons qu'ils mèneront leur mission à bien, dit Shikamaru. Ce dernier avait les cheveux attachés en queue haute formant un "ananas". Des fines mèches s'échappaient de l'élastique. Il avait les yeux noirs. Il portait une armure avec dessus les armoiries de la famille Uchiha

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en sire Gaara et en mon frère, dit Itachi, Deidara! Les hostilités peuvent commencer

Le blond sourit tandis qu'il prit un peu d'argile et il se créa un immense oiseau en terre cuite. Deidara monta dessus

- Je mènerai ma mission à bien, dit le fils du comte Arto

Un peu plus loin, une petite équipe restait cacher dans les fourrés avec à sa tête Sasuke et Gaara.

- On est censé voir les tunnels dans pas longtemps, dit le roi du pays du vent

Une immense grotte se dressa devant eux

- C'est l'entrée secrète pour atteindre la base de Madara, répliqua Sasuke, encore un peu et je te sauverai Naruto

Soudain, une explosion retentit dans les airs faisant vibrer la terre

- C'est le signal! Allons-y, s'exclama Kiba

A l'intérieur, Madara entendit l'explosion avant de sourire

- Il semblerait qu'il m'ait vite retrouvé, dit l'homme masqué avant de partir dans une autre salle où des centaines de tombeau se trouvaient là, mes frères sorciers! Il est temps de prendre notre revanche sur le pays du feu! Joignez-vous à moi!

Des tombeaux éclatèrent libérant des mains momifiés ou squelettiques. Un corps sortit de la tombe s'avançant vers Madara. Son visage se transforma. Sa peau devint pâle comme la mort, des yeux vert-jaune comme un serpent. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en cascade dans son dos

- Madara... dit le revenant

- Orochimaru cela faisait longtemps mon vieil ami, dit l'homme masqué

- Le temps de la vengeance est enfin venu... Mais as-tu cette fois prévue? demanda le serpent

- Kyubi sera en notre possession, sourit Madara, regarde...

Il claqua des doigts et l'image refléta Naruto enchaîné contre le mur

- La dernière fois... On a sous-estimé la lignée des Uzumaki mais cette fois-ci je ne commettrai pas cette erreur, dit Madara

- Il ressemble beaucoup à son arrière grand père, ria Orochimaru, je me ferai un délice de goûter son sang dès que le rituel d'extraction sera fini

- Il est temps pour les sorciers noirs de prendre leur revanche, sourit l'homme masqué devant une centaine de personne

Deidara faisait exploser les falaises de la vallée de la fin. Des résidus de pierre tombaient dans l'eau.

- L'art est comme une explosion, sourit le blond depuis les cieux

Tout d'un coup, il vit des personnes sortirent comme des fourmis de la falaise

- C'est parti, souffla Deidara retournant vers Itachi, votre majesté comme nous l'avions prévus... Madara a ressuscité les sorciers noirs pour combattre avec lui

- Alors la grande guerre est déclarée, dit le roi

Sasuke marchait en compagnie de Gaara, Kiba, Lee et Neji. Ils entendirent au dessus d'eux des cris et des épées qui s'entrechoquèrent

- Neji, s'exclama le prince

Le dit Neji avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue bas. Des yeux blancs crème. Il portait une armure avec les armoiries des Uchiha.

Neji ferma ses yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit des veines apparurent sur les coins des yeux

- Rien à signaler votre altesse mais le combat a commencé, dit le fils du comte Hyuga

- Comme Shikamaru l'avait prévu, répliqua Kiba

La quinte se mit à courir se dépêchant d'atteindre la cachette de Madara.

Tous les chevaliers se battirent contre les revenants qui lancèrent des sorts noirs. Orochimaru regardait le spectacle en retrait. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres.

- Enfin nous prenons notre revanche contre ces êtres inférieurs, ria le serpent, sans la puissance du Kyubi ils ne pourront gagner et le trône de Konoha sera à nous! Les sorciers noirs!

Un énorme serpent apparut sur le champ de bataille. Itachi vit le gigantesque reptile et il sourit

- Sasori à toi de jouer, dit le roi

Le roux hocha la tête sortant un parchemin. Des marionnettes se matérialisèrent. Des fils invisibles retenaient les poupées de bois qui sortirent des lames de leur corps

Soudain, un revenant alla attaquer Sasori mais il se fit stopper par Yahiko qui l'attira comme un aimant et le sorcier noir se fit planter par l'épée du chevalier

- Merci Yahiko, sourit le roux

- Occupe-toi du serpent je te couvre, dit Yahiko

Dans son coin, Orochimaru fulminait en voyant des personnes faisant preuve de magie

- Les sorciers blancs, ragea le serpent

Itachi plantait son épée dans le corps des revenants évitant dangereusement les attaques magiques de leur adversaire.

La marionnette de Sasori coupa l'immense serpent en deux qui poussa un cri de douleur. Yahiko projeta ses adversaires au loin avant de les trancher de sa lame.

Le roi alla vers Yahiko et Sasori

- Bien joué vous deux, sourit Itachi

- Je suis étonné qu'il y est autant de mort parmi les sorciers noirs, révéla l'orangé, comme quoi vos ancêtres ont massacré des centaines de sorcier noir pour préserver la paix du pays du feu

Dans les sous-sols, Sasuke arriva enfin dans la base secrète de Madara. Des couloirs faiblement éclairés par des torches. La quinte avança prudemment évitant toute mauvaise surprise

- Kiba utilise ton flaire. Neji guide-nous, ordonna Sasuke

Le châtain resta à l'affut de la moindre odeur suspecte. Neji resta près de lui cherchant le pupille avec ses yeux

Gaara laissa derrière lui de manière discrète des grains de sable à peine visible à l'œil nu. Sasuke suivait ses camarades ainsi que Lee. Ce dernier avait les cheveux en coupe au bol, de gros sourcils, des yeux noirs et une armure avec les armoiries de la famille Uchiha

- Ne bougez plus, chuchota Kiba

Devant eux, un homme marchait éloigner des torches qui illuminaient les couloirs. Sasuke sortit son épée de son fourreau, vite suivit de Gaara et de Lee.

Le prince fronça les sourcils pour regarder au loin mais l'obscurité l'en empêcher. Il écarquilla les yeux devant la personne, c'était Madara.

- Vous pensez que vous rentrerez dans mon territoire sans être repéré, sourit l'homme masqué

Sasuke s'élança sur son adversaire le tranchant de sa lame mais l'épée passa au travers du corps de Madara. Une fumée s'échappa du corps de l'adversaire

- Je ne suis qu'une reproduction de Madara, dit-il, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là mais c'est trop tard... L'âme de sire Naruto a quitté ce monde

Madara claqua des doigts et ils virent Naruto allongé sur un autel les yeux vides d'expression, son sang recouvrait la table de pierre. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux tandis que sa colère se fit plus grande

- Je te hais, cracha Sasuke

- Pourquoi dont? Je t'ai offert le plaisir de voir ton amant avant ta mort, sourit Madara, Si tu restes en vie je ne pourrai avoir le trône de Konoha

- Il y a encore mon frère! s'exclama le prince

Madara se mit à rire fortement dans le couloir silencieux

- Ton frère est attaqué par des sorciers noirs que j'ai ressuscités... Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai laissé tout au hasard? J'avais prévu que vous ferez ce genre de chose... Une diversion pendant que vous vous infiltrez dans ma base pour sauver l'héritier du pays des tourbillons

Sasuke fulminait mais la main de Kiba sur son épaule le calma un peu

- Alors si tu avais tout prévu alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas déjà mort? demanda le châtain, cette vision n'est qu'une illusion sinon tu serais sortit de ton trou à rat pour réclamer ce fameux trône. Tu es aussi une illusion!

L'homme disparut dans un nuage sombre

- Dépêchons-nous, dit Kiba qui repartit en courant

Neji, Lee le suivirent. Gaara resta à côté de Sasuke

- Je n'ai pas su comparer une illusion avec la réalité, souffla le prince

- Oui mais si on ne se dépêche pas l'illusion sera la réalité, dit Gaara

Dans une pièce faiblement éclairé par des torches, Madara était devant un autel où était allongé le corps de Naruto. Ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient plus rien, le néant. L'homme masqué tâta le pouls du blond

- Il est vivant mais il semblerait que son âme se soit renfermée, dit Madara

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

- Il semblerait que l'illusion que je leur ai montré soit presque vrai, dit-il

Sasuke courait dans les couloirs avec ses compagnons d'arme jusque dans une pièce faiblement éclairé. Neji avait réussi à repérer Naruto et Kiba avait identifié son odeur

Arrivé dans la salle, le prince écarquilla les yeux en voyant Madara se tenant près d'un autel de pierre

" Le même que dans la vision" remarqua Sasuke

Ce dernier vit Naruto dessus totalement immobile.

- NARUTO! s'exclama le prince

* * *

Rewiews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde! Comme toujours voilà la suite^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**NaRuYSaSu: **Ne t'inquiète pas il va y avoir un sacré grabuge que ce soit dans le repère de Madara ou encore le combat avec les sorciers noirs^^

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ce chapitre^^

**Nanadu33980: **Désolé mais j'avais trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour couper le chapitre précédent... Alors sans trop spoiler tu auras un peu de ça^^

**Saki-62: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Tsuna: **Et en plus tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises pour l'action cela ne fait que commencer^^

**Sora-sama: **Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais juste la commencer en avance^^ car d'abord j'aimerai finir "Kingdom konoha" et peut-être "je suis un impopulaire et fière de l'être"... Enfin pour Kingdom konoha je sais qu'il me reste trois ou quatre chapitres selon si un moment je décide de couper la poire en deux^^. Désolé pour mon coup un peu sadique... Mais j'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleur moment^^ et pour l'action il en a encore dans ce chapitre et au chapitre suivant^^

**Kawaii-sama:** Merci pour ta rewiew^^... C'est sur le sauvetage est un peu loupé pour l'équipe de Sasuke... Mais bon, c'est quand même Madara leur adversaire^^... Non il n'y aura pas vraiment de mort en tout cas pas avec les personnages principaux (je n'aime pas les death-fic) Ensuite je le confirme j'ai un peu repris les différentes techniques qu'ils ont dans Naruto l'anime original^^

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Plume Eben: **Alors oui je connais la série Merlin mais je ne la copie pas. La vallée de la fin est un endroit du manga Naruto. C'est dans cet endroit que Naruto affronte Sasuke pour que ce dernier revienne au village.

**Yaoi's power:** (chapitre 14) Peut-être mais je voulais garder l'authenticité des liens des personnages avec leur vrai origine vu que Rock Lee est de Konoha, il est un chevalier de Konoha et vu que Deidara vient du pays des roches, il en est le chevalier de ce pays^^ (chapitre 15) Désolé je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention lors de ma relecture pour démasquer ce genre de faute...

**Hizh: **Progresse doucement mais surement

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Le combat était sévère Itachi affronté Orochimaru. Yahiko le subordonné du serpent, Kabuto. Ce dernier avait les cheveux blanc-gris, des petites lunettes noires couvrant ses yeux également noirs.

Sasori affrontait lui les revenants, soutenu par Deidara.

- On ne pourra pas tenir longtemps, dit le roux

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le rouquin, sourit le blond, ce n'est pas deux trois revenants qui pourront faire plier des sorciers blancs

- Tu sembles bien confiant, répliqua Sasori

- J'ai confiance en mon art c'est tout, répondit Deidara

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du marionnettiste.

Itachi para les serpents que lui envoyaient Orochimaru. Ce dernier souriait devant les difficultés de son adversaire

Yahiko lui évitait d'être touché par Kabuto. Ce dernier avait la faculté d'aspirer la vie de la personne qu'il touche.

Le brun et l'orangé se retrouvèrent dos à dos

- Tu t'en sors? demanda le roi

- Avec difficulté votre majesté, répondit le chevalier, cet homme est coriace

- Comme cet Orochimaru... Et dire que mes ancêtres l'avaient déjà tué une fois, soupira Itachi

- Votre majesté... J'ai une idée, souffla Yahiko, vous me faîtes confiance?

- Quelle question Yahiko, sourit le souverain

- A mon signal, vous vous coucherez au sol, dit le chevalier

Ce dernier tendit ses mains une vers Kabuto et une autre vers Orochimaru. Yahiko utilisa son pouvoir aimant pour attirer les deux personnes vers lui. Le serpent sourit préparant son bras qui se transforma en serpent. Kabuto sourit également et il para sa main pour toucher l'orangé

- Baissez-vous, s'exclama Yahiko tandis qu'il fit croiser ses bras

Orochimaru écarquilla les yeux voyant son acolyte. Le roux s'éloigna au dernier moment. La main de Kabuto se planta dans le corps de son maître. Ce dernier avait mordu son compagnon avec un puissant venin.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent avant de se transformer en squelette rongé par le temps. Le corps n'était que poussière.

Itachi se releva avant de sourire

- Voilà comment on bat un homme à son propre jeu, dit le roi, allons porter main forte au reste des troupes

Dans la pièce à l'intérieur du repère de Madara, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux n'entendant nullement la voix de son amant. L'homme masqué descendit de l'autel pour se trouver devant la quinte. Le brun sortit son épée ainsi que ses compagnons.

Madara claqua des doigts et une épaisse fumée noire les recouvrir les séparant. Sasuke regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité et les ténèbres

- Sasuke! s'exclama une voix dans la pénombre

Le prince reporta son regard vers une voix qui alla vers lui. Le brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto courir vers lui. Le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond sauta dans les bras de son amant qui le réceptionna.

- Sasuke, dit Naruto

- Naruto... C'est... C'est bien toi? demanda le brun

- Bien sur c'est moi, sourit le blond en embrassant les lèvres du prince

Sasuke repoussa le pupille avant de le fusiller du regard

- Non tu n'es pas Naruto! s'exclama le prince, _mon_ Naruto est quelqu'un qui quand il sourit me réchauffe le cœur et non le laisse indifférent... Et puis Naruto embrasse mieux que toi

Le brun planta son épée dans le corps de Naruto qui s'évanouie dans un nuage noir. Le décor sombre s'éloigna permettant à Sasuke de revenir dans le temps présent. Madara se trouva face à lui

- Je suis impressionné moi qui pensais que cette illusion te clouerait sur place, sourit Madara

- Tu pensais que je ne reconnaitrais pas la personne que j'aime le plus au monde? C'est mal me connaître, dit Sasuke, maintenant je te ferai payer pour ce que tu as osé faire à Naruto ainsi qu'au pays du feu et des tourbillons.

Sasuke s'élança sur Madara qui para son coup d'épée facilement en prenant la lame de sa main

- Tu es si faible, dit l'homme masqué

Le prince se dégagea de la prise de son adversaire et il vit ses compagnons encore prisonnier de l'illusion qui les entourait.

Soudain, un nuage noir le poussa contre l'autel. Sasuke se prit le marbre de la pierre violemment, recrachant un peu de sang. Madara s'avança vers l'autel. Le brun se redressa et il toucha la peau de Naruto. Il sourit en sentant l'épiderme de son amant. Le prince écarquilla les yeux en voyant les yeux vides de son amant

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué, sourit Madara

- Que lui as-tu fais! s'exclama Sasuke

- Moi rien... Mais Kyubi a enfermé son âme dans son corps pensant le protéger, dit l'homme continuant à s'avancer, je trouverai la clé pour récupérer son âme avant de l'envoyer dans l'au-delà

- JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE! s'écria Sasuke

Dans le corps de Naruto, ce dernier était couché dans une bulle dormant

-_ NARUTO!_

Pov Naruto

Qui m'appelle? Laissez-moi dormir...

- _Que lui as-tu fais_? dit une voix

Pourquoi cette voix me semble familière...

- _JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE_! Cria la voix

Qui es-tu? Et moi qui suis-je? Pourquoi ai-je autant sommeil?

- _Naruto, _dit une voix féminine

Naruto? C'est mon nom?

Soudain, une main se posa sur ma tête

- _Comme tu as grandis Naruto_

Qui? Qui es-tu? Pourquoi ta main me semble familière et chaleureuse

- _Ton âme s'est assez reposer... Mon fils_

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. La bulle qui m'entourait s'éclata d'un coup.

- Que? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Demandai-je

- **C'était pour protéger temporairement ton âme**, dit un gigantesque renard

- Protéger mon âme? M'étonnai-je

- Oui, dit une voix de femme dans mon dos

Je me retournai pour voir une femme aux longs cheveux roux maintenus par une barrette. Des yeux bleu-vert. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. J'écarquillai les yeux en la reconnaissant

- Maman?

- Mon fils... Si tu savais comme je suis si fière de toi... Ton père aussi d'ailleurs, sourit la femme, on a vu tout ce que tu as fait durant notre absence...

Je me jetai dans les bras réconfortant de ma mère qui sourit avant de répondre à mon étreinte

- Mon enfant...

Soudain, un toussotement nous sépara et je vis l'immense renard

- Kyubi soit un peu généreux, râla ma mère

- **Kushina... Si tu veux que ton fils retrouve vite son amant en vie mieux vaut se dépêcher**, dit le renard

Mon amant en vie? Non Sasuke risque de mourir

- Ramenez-moi là-bas! M'exclamai-je

- Avant Naruto... On doit vérifier si ton âme s'est bien reposer, dit ma mère

- Si mon âme est bien reposer? Pourquoi? Demandai-je

- Madara est peut-être un fin connaisseur sur le rituel de l'extraction mais il ignore tout sur le repos de l'âme du réceptacle. Elle permet d'enfermer son esprit au plus profond de son corps et d'entrer en communion avec l'esprit... Durant le repos de l'âme, le réceptacle et l'esprit fusionnent ensemble... Ton arrière-grand père avait connaissance de cette technique et il l'utilisa pour vaincre l'armée des sorciers noirs... Malheureusement, son âme n'était pas préparée à recevoir autant de puissance et il en mourut... dit Kushina

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant le dialogue de ma mère

- Je vais mourir? Paniquai-je

- Ton âme est reposée Naruto, sourit Kushina, tu es entré en union avec Kyubi et tu peux en contrôler la puissance désormais

- **Gamin fait attention aux pouvoirs de Madara. Il est capable de contrôler les esprits des gens et d'en faire des illusions,** dit Kyubi

- Je ferai attention

- Bonne chance... Naruto

Fin du Pov Naruto

Sasuke se battait essayant d'éloigner Madara du corps de Naruto l'empêchant de lui faire le moindre mal. Le brun vit ses quatre compagnons au sol, perdu dans l'illusion.

Soudain, une vague de nuage noir essaya d'entourer Sasuke qui frappa de sa lame l'attaque de Madara.

- Tu penses pouvoir retarder l'échéance? Ria Madara, ton amant finira par mourir

- Je t'en empêcherai, cracha Sasuke

- Sauf si tu meurs avant moi, sourit l'homme masqué lançant d'autre attaque

Des loups se matérialisèrent attaquant le brun de toute part. Les canidés mordirent la chair du prince laissant des traces visibles. De minces filés de sang s'échappaient des plaies. Sasuke lâcha son épée au sol... Il avait du mal à sentir ses bras meurtris par l'assaut des loups.

Ces derniers relancèrent une nouvelle attaque vers Sasuke. Ce dernier essaya de se relever. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres et il ferma ses yeux attendant l'attaque mais rien ne vint.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux voyant une chose orange le protéger. Les loups disparurent dans un immense nuage noir.

Madara regarda vers l'autel avant de sourire

- On dirait que le beau aux bois dormant s'est réveillé, dit l'homme

Sasuke se retourna et il vit Naruto réveillé. Sa main tendu, ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus mais rouges fendus comme un animal.

- Ne touche pas à mon amant, cracha Naruto en envoyant une vague orangé sur Madara qui frappa lourdement le mur derrière lui.

Le blond descendit de l'autel pour aller vers Sasuke

- Désolé d'avoir été long, sourit Naruto

- Depuis quand tu t'excuses, dobe?

Le pupille sourit avant d'aller vers les quatre compagnons de Sasuke. Il s'accroupit vers eux et une vague orangé les toucha les réveillant doucement

- Que nous est-il arrivé? Râla Kiba avant de voir le blond, ah... Euh... Sire Naruto!

Naruto sourit avant de se relever regardant dans la direction de Madara. Ce dernier se releva difficilement

- Il semblerait que vous avez fusionné avec Kyubi sire Naruto, sourit Madara, voilà pourquoi je déteste les Uzumaki... J'aurai du vous tuer dès que vous et mon neveu aviez couché ensemble

Les deux concernés écarquillèrent les yeux devant cela

- NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI. ON NE PEUT PLUS AVOIR D'INTIMITE DANS UNE CHAMBRE, ESPECE DE PERVERS MASQUE! cria Naruto

- CE QUE JE FAIS AVEC NARUTO NE CONCERNE QUE NOUS! ET SI J'AVAIS DECIDE DE PIMENTER NOTRE PREMIERE FOIS?

- Sasuke... tu n'exagères pas un peu? demanda Naruto, le plus important c'est que je ne laisse pas un pervers s'en tirer facilement

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit Sasuke, surtout que je suis sur qu'il s'est bien soulagé en nous regardant s'offrir l'un à l'autre

Naruto sourit également avant que le blond ne prenne la main de Sasuke

- Je te prête un peu de ma puissance, dit le pupille transmettant une aura orangé dans le corps de Sasuke

Madara se mit à rire

- Tu lui donnes un peu de ta puissance? Espèce d'imbécile! Il en mourra, s'exclama l'homme masqué

- Sauf si je lui redonne la moitié du Kyubi qu'il avait en lui, sourit Naruto

Une marque apparut sur la nuque du brun. Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux laissant apparaître une pupille rouge avec trois virgules

- C'EST FINI POUR TOI MADARA! crièrent les deux garçons en chœur

* * *

Rewiews?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde! Voici la suite que vous attendiez sur le combat entre Madara, Naruto et Sasuke. **

**PS: C'est le chapitre le plus long de toute la fic^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**NaRuYSaSu:** Ravi que ce petit passage humoristique te plaise surtout qu'il est là pour ça et un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère^^

**Yume U: **Merci pour ta rewiew mais je suis sur que tu vas encore plus adoré celui là

**Soln96: **Merci pour ton commentaire surtout que celui là et censé être aussi bien que le précédent

**Tsuna: **Merci Tsuna en espérant que l'action soit bien dosée ici aussi^^

**Sora-sama: **C'est sur car maintenant tout le monde peut entendre ce dont il pense réellement c'est un petit plus. Oui en gros, le couple soriku se transforme en sasunaru mais j'ai peut-être fait un remake du jeu mais en m'amusant un peu ^^ sinon par simple c'est lesquels qui t'attire? (Tu n'es pas forcément obliger de répondre...). Sinon j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que l'autre^^

**Kawaii-sama:** Oui surtout que si s'en était une je l'aurai précisé^^. Et oui malheureusement la fic est bientôt fini... (voilà c'est fini... désolé petit dérapage avec la chanson "voilà c'est fini" de téléphone...) et ne t'inquiète pas je comprends moi aussi cela me fait cela par exemple pour Reborn quand je suis finalement arrivée à la fin je voulais trop qu'il y est une suite... Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour ça au moins cela permet de partager^^

**Nanadu33980: **(Je sens que j'ai mourir avant même d'avoir fini la fic...) Désolé normalement c'était censé être la dernière fois que je fais un coup sadique... Et ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrive maintenant sur ton écran^^

**Saki-62: **Il faut que j'essayais de bien faire les combats dans les deux côtés^^. Oui car au moins on ne quitte pas cette fic sans avoir vu Kushina ou Minato^^. Allez! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

Sasuke s'élança sur Madara. Ses yeux reflétaient sa haine et sa rage envers l'homme masqué. Naruto regarda son amant avec une certaine lueur dans ses pupilles rouges.

Une lueur orangé l'entoura puis il partit à l'assaut de Madara vite suivit de Kiba, Neji, Lee et Gaara. Ce dernier invoqua une créature à une queue. Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- Tous les deux, on est semblable je suis également l'héritier d'un pays qui a une divinité en son sein, dit le roux

Le blond sourit avant de rejoindre son amant. Ce dernier avait son œil gauche qui laissait échapper du sang. Les trois virgules avaient laissé place à une forme d'hélice.

Soudain, Madara lança ses nuages sombres sur Sasuke mais Kiba intervint avec Akamaru et ils tranchèrent la fumée en deux

- Allons-y Akamaru, sourit le châtain

Le chien blanc aboya devenant rapidement rouge avec un air enragé

Madara sourit sous son masque

- Je vois que tu as réunis des sorciers blancs, mon neveu, dit-il

- Et alors cela te pose un problème _pervers,_ répliqua Sasuke en accentuant sur le dernier mot

- Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu. J'aurai peut-être du prendre possession de ton corps pour te faire ton magnifique prince, sourit Madara attisant la colère de Sasuke

Ce dernier lança des flammes noires contre l'homme qui évita difficilement

- Essaie et tu verras, cracha le prince, il m'appartient

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN TROPHEE! cria Naruto

- Non car tu n'es pas à gagner, répondit Sasuke, après tout, j'ai déjà gagné, murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Madara relança son assaut sur le prince mais Naruto intervint protégeant son amant avec un bouclier orangé. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent projeter au loin.

Gaara tendit son bras et il réceptionna les deux tourtereaux

- C'était chaud, soupira le roux

- Merci Gaara, sourit Sasuke

Le roi lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son regard sur Madara

- Espèce d'ignorant, vous ne pouvez me battre, cracha l'homme

- Alors pourquoi as-tu autant peur de Kyubi et des membres de la famille Uzumaki? s'exclama Naruto avec un sourire narquois, ah oui c'est vrai! C'était un Uzumaki qui t'avait mis en échec lors de ta première tentative pour s'emparer du trône de Konoha... Attendez une seconde... Sasuke tu as bien dis que c'était ton oncle pourtant comment se fait-il que Madara a été là pendant la grande guerre opposant les sorciers noirs et le pays du feu ainsi que celui des tourbillons

- ..., fut la réponse de Sasuke, t'as raison ce n'est pas logique

- Tout simplement grâce à sa magie noire, répondit Gaara

- Exactement, mes pouvoirs mon permis de revivre réincarné dans le corps d'un nourrisson appartenant à ma famille, expliqua Madara, mon corps était peut-être détruit par votre ancêtre mais mon esprit qui a soif de vengeance a survécu. Vous pensiez qu'avec tous les pouvoirs que j'ai. Je pouvais mourir aussi facilement... Je suis l'homme qui a déjoué la mort

Madara se mit à rire

- Cela veut dire que si on le tue il renaîtra, dit Naruto

- **Naruto..., **intervint une voix faisant écarquiller les yeux du pupille

- _Kyubi?_

Sasuke regarda Naruto

" J'entends encore les pensées de Naruto" se dit le brun

- **Naruto écoute-moi. Te souviens-tu de ce que Kushina a dit sur ton ancêtre**

-_ Qu'il était mort en essayant le repos de l'âme_

- **Exacte... Et qu'il n'avait pas réussit entièrement à contrôler cette technique. **

- _Mais cela ne change rien Kyubi... Même si je réussis à maîtriser cette technique Madara reviendra_

- Dans ce cas, nous devons utiliser quelque chose de plus puissant, intervint Sasuke

Naruto regarda son amant

- Quelque chose de plus puissant? Mais quoi? s'exclama le pupille prit de panique

- Déjà calme-toi dobe, répliqua le prince, mon frère me l'a dit chaque magie noir à son contre sort

- Mais alors quel est-il? dit Naruto

- **Madara a un point faible... Il est très vulnérable contre la magie blanche... Une magie blanche pure qui n'a connu aucun tournant dans sa vie**, dit Kyubi

- Mais où peut-on trouver un sorcier blanc comme ça! s'exclama le blond

Sasuke regarda Naruto

- Naruto... Depuis que tu as fait la technique du repos de l'âme tu es en quelque sorte devenu un sorcier blanc, dit le brun détournant son regard

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela

- **Il a raison gamin... Depuis des centaines d'année, je voyage dans le corps d'un Uzumaki a un autre Uzumaki chacun avait le cœur pur et tu as hérité de cela**

- Vous voulez dire que je dois affronter Madara mais je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie blanche, dit Naruto

-** Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire concentre-toi et la réponse te viendra**

- Je me charge de le retenir pendant ce temps trouve la réponse, répliqua Sasuke

- Sas...

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes le coupant dans ses paroles

- Je t'aime Naruto, dit Sasuke avant de partir avec Kiba, Neji et Lee pour s'attaquer à Madara

Naruto vit son amant combattre de toutes ses forces son oncle... Cet être immortel... Les nuages noirs ne leur laissaient aucuns répits et le blond se sentit démuni devant la souffrance de ses amis

- Regarde-les sire Naruto... Ils se battent pour que tu leur offres la victoire qu'ils attendent tous... Sa majesté, Yahiko, Deidara, Sasori, Jiraya et encore plein de chevalier et de seigneur risquent leur vie pour que tu puisses enfin vaincre Madara. Tu es un héritier de la légendaire famille Uzumaki, tes ancêtres et ton pays ont été éliminés par Madara et les sorciers noirs et aujourd'hui l'un d'eux en veut à la vie de la personne que tu aimes le plus... Veux-tu le laisser agir à sa guise, dit Gaara

Naruto baissa la tête et une lueur de détermination se peint sur son visage

- Jamais, cracha le pupille, je lutterai pour mes parents, mon pays, les personnes qui m'ont accueillit à bras ouvert, Sasuke et pour offrir un monde meilleur à Akemi

Gaara sourit devant la tirade de son compagnon

- Dans ce cas, tu connais la voie que tu dois suivre...

Naruto hocha la tête et il ferma les yeux

Sasuke se battait tant bien que mal contre son oncle mais ce dernier semblait lire dans ses mouvements et les anticiper avec facilité. Kiba, Neji et Lee eurent les mêmes difficultés que le brun.

Madara lança ses loups à l'assaut du quatuor mais un mur de sable les stoppa

- Désolé d'être venu en retard, dit Gaara

Sasuke sourit avant de voir au loin Naruto se concentrer.

"Je te fais confiance Naruto" pensa le prince

Madara fulminait

- Encore un autre gêneur, cracha-t-il

Soudain, l'homme masqué écarquilla les yeux sentant une sensation familière.

Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gaara et Kiba se retournèrent l'origine de la sensation et ils virent Naruto entouré d'un halo orangé. Sa paume tendit pointant vers le ciel, ses yeux toujours fermés. Pour ensuite les rouvrit. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étincelant. Des oreilles de renard apparurent ainsi qu'une queue de renard

- C'est sa fusion avec Kyubi, souffla Madara, je dois l'arrêter avant...

L'homme alla courir vers Naruto mais Sasuke lui barra la route. Seulement, Madara le poussa fortement et le prince se retrouva projeter contre le mur dont Gaara le sauva in extremis

- Le dernier Uzumaki va mourir! cria Madara créant des nuages noirs épais gorgeaient d'orage

Une sphère apparut dans la paume de Naruto. Une magnifique sphère bleu aussi bleue que les yeux du pupille.

- Il est l'heure de payer Madara, dit le blond s'élançant sur son adversaire

Naruto tendit son bras vers l'homme masqué qui sourit

- Tu crois que je vais me faire avoir aussi facilement, ria Madara

Soudain, il sentit une entrave le prendre et il vit des chaines, le retenant prisonnier. Madara écarquilla les yeux en voyant Kushina non loin

- KUSHINA! cria l'homme

La jeune femme sourit en pointant la chaine qu'il l'entravait. Madara se retourna pour voir que les chaines appartenaient à Lee

- Capturé, sourit l'homme à la coupe au bol, quel classe si seulement Gaï-sensei m'avait vu. Allez-y sire Naruto

Ce dernier sourit et il planta sa sphère dans le corps de Madara

- RASENGAN! L'orbe de la magie blanche! cria Naruto

Un sceau apparut sur la poitrine de Madara avant de disparaître. L'homme masqué cria de douleur. Ses nuages noirs s'évaporaient les uns après les autres

A l'extérieur, Itachi était à terre blesser à la jambe. Soudain, un sorcier noir brandit sa main créant une vague sombre. Le roi ferma ses yeux attendant l'impact mais rien... Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir les revenants s'arrêter dans leur mouvement

Tout d'un coup, une explosion de poussière surgit aveuglant Itachi et les autres combattants. Le roi les rouvrit pour voir que l'armée des sorciers noirs avait disparu

- ILS ONT VAINCU MADARA! LE PAYS DU FEU A GAGNE! s'exclama Yahiko

Dans le repère de Madara, ce dernier explosa dans une lumière aveuglante. Naruto se laissa tomber en avant... Il était épuisé.

Soudain, il sentit la fatigue le prendre mais avant qu'il ne se fasse mal quelqu'un le réceptionna de justesse et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Naruto se réveilla sur un lit. La lumière du jour l'aveuglait légèrement quand soudain quelqu'un ferma la fenêtre de bois.

- Tu es réveillé, dit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille

- On a gagné, sourit Naruto

- Oui tu as vaincu Madara... Sourit la voix avant de prendre les lèvres du pupille avec convoitise

- Sasuke...

Ce dernier sourit avant de reprendre plus ardemment les lèvres de Naruto

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa la porte en bois et elle s'ouvrit sur Jiraya

- Prince Sasuke, sire Naruto. Je suis ravi que vous soyez réveillé. Je fus très surpris de votre vitesse à laquelle vous avez récupéré. Je suis venu vous annoncer que le tournoi est annulé mais pour fêter la défaite et la mort de Madara. Sa majesté organise un bal ce soir, dit Jiraya, évidemment vous en êtes conviés

Naruto sourit à Sasuke et il l'embrassa avant de se lever du lit

- On se voit ce soir alors, sourit le blond avant de partir en courant pour revenir, interdiction de venir mater!

Et le pupille repartit sur le regard surpris des deux hommes dans la pièce

- Le mater? S'étonna Jiraya

Un sourire pervers s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard se fit plus brillant

Naruto rentra dans sa chambre en trombe fermant la fenêtre en bois.

Sakura apparut dans la pièce

- Ah Sakura! Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver une tenue pour ce soir pour que je puisse faire baver Sasuke, sourit le pupille

La rose écarquilla les yeux avant d'acquiescer et elle sortit de la chambre en quête de l'ordre de son maître

Elle revint quelque temps après avec plusieurs modèles de vêtement dont le blond choisit rapidement la sienne pour vite aller s'habiller

La soirée arriva vite au plus grand plaisirs de Naruto qui était fin prêt à faire baver son amant comme les escargots.

Le blond ouvrit la grande porte de la salle de cérémonie et des centaines de cri retentirent dans la pièce.

La fête battait son plein. Un immense buffet avec plein de mets préparait par les bons soins du cuisinier. Des boissons affluaient la pièce. De la musique jouait par les troubadours.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et ils s'inclinèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Naruto alla vers le roi Itachi

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tenue de son pupille. Il avait revêtu un kimono noir avec des liserés dorés sur l'épaule. Une ceinture bleu marine avec les armoiries de la famille Uchiha, au dos du kimono il y avait une spirale rouge, c'était les armoiries de la famille Uzumaki. Son bas était coupé juste avant les genoux laissant voir des magnifiques jambes halés. Un collier bleu dépassa son vêtement ainsi qu'un éventail rouge et blanc

Soudain, Itachi vit une chose remuer derrière Naruto et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une queue de renard. Des oreilles de renard apparurent sur sa tête

- Désolé... Je ne sais pas encore comment contrôler ce phénomène, ria nerveusement Naruto

- Tu es splendide si mon frère ne veut pas de toi je ne le comprends plus, dit Itachi frottant amicalement les cheveux du blond

- Itachi... Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité sur mes parents. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'on forme tous une famille...

Le roi le coupa dans sa tirade en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto

- On est une famille et puis tu es avec mon petit frère donc tu es également mon frère. Akemi aussi fait partit de la famille, sourit le souverain, tiens il semblerait que quelqu'un vint à ta rencontre

Le blond se retourna pour voir la personne tant attendu... Sasuke Uchiha

- Itachi, j'ai parlé avec Lord Servil de tous les agissements de sa femme... Il affirme qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui apporter Akemi par tous les moyens possibles. Pour cela, il avait engagé des mercenaires mais il ignorait entièrement que sa femme allait agir comme cela dans son dos. Lord Servil ne voulait en aucun cas blesser ou tuer sire Naruto... Lady Servil a agit de son propre chef

- Je vois et pour l'exécution? demanda Itachi

- Il veut être parti avant qu'elle ne débute, dit le prince, mais il ne lancera pas une offensive contre Konoha. Il a de la haine contre nous mais surtout contre Lady Servil qui s'est jouée de lui durant toutes ces années. Bon, j'arrête de jouer mon rôle de prince et je vais profiter de mon am...

Sasuke vit que Naruto avait disparu durant sa conversation entre son frère et lui

Le blond était sortit dans la cour du château. Il fulminait contre Sasuke de ne parler que de ses devoirs au lieu de lui faire un compliment ou encore de vouloir le dévorer sur place... Quoi que pas devant la foule

- Tu étais là! s'exclama une voix

Le pupille se retourna pour voir Sasuke. Naruto gonfla ses yeux et il ignora royalement le prince

- Allons Naruto tu ne vas pas bouder un soir comme celui-ci, dit Sasuke

- J'ai passé toute mon après-midi à me préparer et toi tu ne penses qu'à cette affaire avec Lord Servil alors que j'étais devant tes yeux... BAKA! s'écria le blond

Sasuke enlaça son amant et il lui mordilla l'oreille

- Tu sais que tu es à croquer dans ce kimono, sourit le prince, Naruto m'accorderais-tu cette danse?

- Sans musique? S'étonna le blond

- On n'en a pas besoin comme ça tu es à moi pendant toute la soirée

Naruto sourit et il débuta un slow avec son brun qui était aussi habillé de manière élégante. Il portait un manteau long noir avec les armoiries de la famille Uchiha. Une tunique en soie bleu foncé avec un pantalon en toile noir et une ceinture marron comportant son couteau de survie.

Les pas de deux garçons étaient lents mais ils s'en fichèrent. Il n'y avait qu'eux et le ciel sombre avec ses étoiles et sa lune.

- Naruto?

- Hn?

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi Sasuke, sourit le blond en l'embrassant

- Et si Akemi et toi veniez vivre avec moi dans ma chambre, proposa Sasuke

- Tu veux devenir le deuxième père d'Akemi? S'étonna le pupille

- Oui car après tout il m'adore et je l'adore... C'est grâce à lui si on est ensemble aujourd'hui alors réponse?

- Oui je veux bien venir vivre dans ta chambre avec Akemi, sourit Naruto

- Demain alors on déménagera tes affaires de ta chambre à la mienne, dit Sasuke

- Alors faisons cela, ria Naruto, mais ce soir, je veux profiter de nous...

Les deux garçons restèrent entrelacer durant toute la soirée...

* * *

Rewiews?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello tout le monde voici la fin de cette fic, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé **

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Yume U: **Et oui c'est la fin mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferai d'autre fic^^

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew. J'espère que tu as bien aimé cette fic

**Tsuna: **Et oui celui-ci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je dois dire qu'on a eu une transmission j'avais commencé à l'écrire et Akemi bien sur est plus vieux enfin plus vieux de 7 ans^^. Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout ^^

**Sora-sama: **Merci pour tous tes rewiews que tu m'as laissé et pour tous tes conseils qui m'ont été utiles^^ J'espère que si par hasard tu lis d'autre de mes fics j'espère que tu les aimeras également^^

**Kawaii-sama: **Et oui c'est triste une fin... Sinon ne t'inquiète pas tu auras d'autre couple dans ce chapitre^^. Merci pour avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout et j'espère en écrire d'autre qui te plaira également^^

* * *

**Petite note : Akemi a 7 ans dans ce chapitre**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Cela fait maintenant sept ans que la guerre contre Madara fut déclaré. Naruto et Sasuke vivait le grand amour, de même pour Itachi avec son fidèle chevalier Yahiko. Gaara a déclaré sa flamme à Lee et Deidara sort avec Sasori depuis le fameux bal.

Akemi avait beaucoup grandi. Il mesurait un mètre trente trois. Il avait gardé ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient à chaque instant. Ses yeux cheveux noirs avec des petits reflets clairs arrivant à hauteur de sa nuque. Il était vêtu d'un haut noir avec à son dos les armoiries de la famille Uchiha. Des brassières noires à son poignet. Un short noir avec un liseré rouge sur les côté et des sandales noires.

L'enfant courait dans les couloirs du château jusque devant une pièce du domaine. Un petit sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon rentra doucement dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par le soleil. Il s'avança vers le lit se préparant à bondir comme un félin.

Des formes semblaient dormir dans le plumard lorsqu'ils furent réveillés par un enfant qui leur criait:

- DEBOUT! s'exclama Akemi sautant sur le lit

- Une attaque! s'écria l'une des formes se relevant rapidement en entendant le mot "debout"

Ses cheveux blonds décoiffés, des yeux bleus endormis. Trois fines moustaches sur ses joues. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'autre forme soupira bruyamment

- Naruto ce n'est qu'Akemi... Je te rappelle pourquoi maintenant on est obligé de se rhabiller, râla l'autre personne

- Bonjour papa! Bonjour père! Sourit l'enfant en prenant Naruto dans ses bras, comme tous les matins je viens vous réveiller. Père tu m'as qu'on irait s'entrainer à l'épée.

- Pas aujourd'hui... soupira le dit père

- Sasuke tu lui as promit hier soir au repas! Intervint Naruto, tu veux que j'appelle ton frère pour lui dire que son petit frère chéri ne tient pas ses promesses

- Tu essaies de me virer du lit, dit Sasuke s'extirpant des couettes

Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés lui donnaient un air sauvage, quelques cernes se formaient sous ses yeux noirs.

- Ne fait pas l'enfant Sasuke, dit Naruto, c'est toi qui as voulu qu'on le fasse trois fois donc ne te plaint pas que tu es fatigué le matin. Tu as dit à Akemi que tu l'entrainerais alors tu le fais. Point barre.

- T'es vraiment un méchant Naruto, veux-tu que je te punisse? répliqua sensuellement Sasuke

- Papa! Père! Intervint Akemi qui avait marre d'être ignoré, vous avez quoi trois fois?

- Rien du tout mon ange, répondit rapidement le pupille rouge de gêne

Akemi gonfla les joues croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas juste! Vous parlez de chose que je ne connais pas, râla l'enfant, bon père! Tu m'entraines au combat à l'épée

Sasuke soupira avant de sortir des draps

- D'accord laisse-moi me préparer et je te rejoins dans la cour du château, dit le brun

Akemi sourit avant de sauter sur le lit où Naruto crut qu'il allait mourir. Sasuke sourit

- Tu m'as dit de l'entrainer alors je le fais, sourit Sasuke

- Papa! Je te remercie, s'exclama Akemi se jeta au cou de son deuxième parent

Naruto sourit avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, tirant sa langue à Sasuke

- Moi au moins, j'adore m'occuper d'Akemi, sourit le blond

- Oui mon papa est le meilleur, répondit Akemi en enlaçant plus fortement le pupille

- Je lui ai changé les couches, râla Sasuke

- Oui et tu m'as appelé à l'aide parce qu'il avait fait pipi sur toi, ria Naruto, je me souviens c'était "Naruto! Viens vite le môme m'a uriné dessus!"

- C'était quand? demanda Akemi posant son doigt sur sa lèvre et des petites rougeurs de gêne sur ses pommettes

- Tu avais trois mois, dit Naruto

- Comment peux-tu te souvenir d'autant de chose? S'étonna Sasuke

Naruto sourit avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres

- C'est un secret, répondit le pupille en envoyant un clin d'œil à son amant, allez Akemi va attendre ton père dans la cour

Akemi hocha la tête et il embrassa la joue de son papa avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte. Sasuke soupira

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je demande une chose à Akemi il ne veut pas mais toi c'est "oui papa" et tu as un bisou en prime

- Tu es jaloux? Sourit diaboliquement Naruto

- Surtout pas de lui mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi, dit Sasuke

- Viens là monsieur le jaloux, ria le blond en tirant le haut que le brun venait de mettre pour l'embrasser, profite dans ce cas qu'il ne soit pas pour profiter de moi

- Ne me tente pas blondinet

- Pourtant c'est ce que je fais, dit sensuellement Naruto léchant les lèvres de Sasuke

- Tu l'auras voulu, s'exclama le prince enlevant son haut ainsi que son bas se retrouvant vite nu

Naruto sourit avant d'embrasser son brun. Le blond enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour approfondir le baiser

Akemi fulminait dans les couloirs. Il attendait son père mais ce dernier n'était pas encore sortit (on ne se demande pas pourquoi). Soudain, un gémissement parvint aux petites oreilles de l'enfant qui se demandait l'origine de ce bruit étrange.

L'enfant suivit le son jusque devant la chambre de ses deux pères et il posa son oreille sur la porte

Naruto était nu sous Sasuke. Ce dernier embrassait son corps laissant de temps en temps des sillons sur la peau du blond. Le prince prit la verge tendue de son amant imprimant des mouvements de va et viens. Le pupille laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Sasuke souriait avant de prendre les lèvres de Naruto en otage. Leur langue jouait ensemble dans un ballet langoureux montrant de la douceur et de l'amour

Akemi entendait des petits bruits de succion. Un sourcil se releva

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, dit l'enfant

Dans la chambre, Sasuke souleva les jambes de Naruto avant de le pénétrer doucement jusqu'à la garde

- Qu'est-ce que j'aime être en toi, souffla Sasuke

Akemi fronça les sourcils

"Etre en toi? Cela veut dire quoi?" se demanda l'enfant "je sais je vais essayer d'utiliser mes pouvoirs"

Ses yeux virèrent au doré mais l'effet qu'il eut n'était nullement voulu. Il détruit la porte de la chambre de ses parents

Sasuke se releva et Naruto essaya de tirer les couvertures pour cacher leur corps uni

- Akemi? S'étonna le brun

- Oups, sourit l'enfant de manière innocente

Accidentellement, Sasuke bougea touchant la prostate de Naruto. Ce dernier gémit fortement

- Sasuke fait attention... Ne fais pas ça devant un enfant! s'exclama le blond

- Attends je me retire, dit Sasuke

Le brun sortit délicatement de Naruto. Sasuke se déporta sur le côté

- Akemi tu fais? demanda le blond rouge de gêne

- Père n'était pas encore sortit de la chambre et j'ai stressé en entendant des drôles de bruit... Dîtes cela veut dire quoi quand vous avez dit "être en toi"? demanda Akemi

Les deux hommes rougirent violemment

- Je crois qu'on n'aura jamais le temps de s'occuper de nous, soupira Naruto, allez! Va avec ton fils

- Akemi c'est bon j'arrive mais tu peux sortir, dit Sasuke

L'enfant croisa les bras sur son torse, boudant

- Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup, râla Akemi

- Mon ange, ton père doit s'habiller

- Et alors il peut s'habiller maintenant. On est tous des hommes, je me déshabille bien devant vous, bouda l'enfant

- Akemi, sors! s'exclama Sasuke en envoyant un regard noir à Akemi

Ce dernier déglutit avant de détaler comme un lapin. Sasuke soupira avant de se retourner vers Naruto

- Alors où en étions-nous? demanda le prince

- Euh... Tu vas t'habiller avant que ton fils ne revienne avec cette fois Itachi qui de temps en temps reste sceptique face à tes ébats sexuels envers son pupille favori

- Je te rappelle que tu m'appartiens, râla Sasuke

- Oui mais pour l'instant va t'habiller Akemi t'attend, dit Naruto en poussant son amant hors du lit

Le blond s'assit sur le bord et il s'habilla rapidement pour éviter la colère d'un Uchiha en manque de câlin du matin.

Akemi vit son papa partir en courant de la chambre

- A tout à l'heure, sourit Naruto en embrassant rapidement son fils

Ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien et il vit Sasuke sortir peu de temps après

- Allons-y, soupira le brun

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto sourit en voyant de sa fenêtre son amant et son fils s'entrainer à l'épée

Itachi arriva près de Naruto

- Tu lui as dit? demanda le roi

- Non, comment veux-tu parler avec Sasuke surtout quand Akemi a explosé la porte

- Bon sang, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine... Dîtes à votre fils d'arrêter ses démolitions de porte. La dernière fois, c'est parce que vous avez fermé la porte à clé... Cette fois, c'est quoi?

- Sasuke et moi, on faisait l'amour, répondit Naruto, et Akemi nous a entendus

- Non mais je n'y crois pas, vous ne savez pas arrêter, râla Itachi

Naruto rougit. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke épuisé

- SASUKE! s'exclama Itachi

- Oh non! Akemi est épuisant à peine je viens de commencer avec lui qu'il me frappe avec le fourreau de son épée. Naruto c'est ton gosse

- Sasuke... Euh... J'aimerai te parler, dit le blond hésitant

- Vas-y, dit le prince

- Euh voilà... Je suis enceint...

Un gros blanc suivit cette révélation

- QUOI! s'écria Sasuke, attends! Enceint mais comment?

- C'était il y a trois mois... Kyubi m'avait dit qu'il était dans sa période de "chaleur". J'ai essayé de te le dire mais monsieur disait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin des "chaleurs" de Kyubi et tu m'as fait l'amour trois fois... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as avec ce nombre...

- Jamais deux sans trois, répondit Sasuke mais il se prit un coup de son frère

- Tu as mis mon beau-frère enceint... Mon pauvre pupille, s'exclama Itachi en prenant Naruto dans ses bras

- Je sens que je vais être jaloux de mon beau-frère, intervint Yahiko boudant légèrement

- Mais non Yahi-chéri, dit Itachi, il n'y a que toi que j'aime

- Je l'espère bien, sourit l'orangé

- Naruto tu comptes le garder? demanda Sasuke

- Bien sur! s'exclama le blond, je vais l'élever comme j'ai élevé Akemi... A moins que tu ne sois pas d'accord

Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras

- Cet enfant est né de notre amour pourquoi voudrai-je le rejeter, sourit le brun, mais on va éviter qu'il ne devienne comme Akemi

Naruto sourit avant d'embrasser son amant

Six mois plus tard, Naruto mit au monde un petit garçon

- Naru-chéri, tu veux l'appeler comment? demanda Sasuke

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le blond

- Tu as choisi le nom d'Akemi donc vas-y donne le nom à notre deuxième enfant, sourit le brun

Naruto avait son fils dans ses bras. De la neige tombait à l'extérieur. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

- Yûki (1), souffla-t-il

- Papa? Père? dit la petite voix d'Akemi en entrant dans la pièce

- Viens Akemi j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un, sourit Sasuke

L'enfant de sept ans s'avança vers ses deux parents et il vit un enfant dans les bras de Naruto

- Akemi je te présente Yûki, ton petit frère, dit Naruto en lui tendant le bébé, fais attention Akemi il est fragile

L'enfant prit son frère

- C'est donc toi qui étais dans le ventre de papa? Bonjour! Je suis ton grand-frère Akemi. Je suis sur qu'on deviendra les meilleurs amis Yûki, sourit Akemi

Sasuke et Naruto s'entrelaçaient tandis qu'Akemi racontait tout plein d'anecdote sur leur vie au château

- Je suis fière de notre petite famille, sourit Naruto

- Tu as fait du bon boulot, dit Sasuke, tu as vu comme Yûki a tes yeux Naruto

- Et il a ta couleur de peau... Aussi pâle que la lune, ria le blond, Sasuke Uchiha, Akemi Uchiha et Yûki Uchiha. Oui j'ai une belle famille. Merci, je t'aime Sasuke

- Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto Uchiha, répliqua le prince en embrassant son amant, pour toute la vie

- Pour toute la vie, répondit le pupille en regardant sa bague sur son index de la main gauche

* * *

(1) neige

Yûki (né le 21 décembre)

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Voilà la fin de cette fic... Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui ont suivit cette fic depuis son début^^ . J'écrirai un chapitre si besoin mais seulement pour répondre aux rewiews anonymes. Pour les personnes qui ont un compte, je vous enverrai des PM^^

**Naru-chan**: Voilà c'est fini... Je vais pleurer...

**Sasu-chan**: Lovelessnaru-chan! Pourquoi tu as loupé ton lemon

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment coupé... Tu pensais pouvoir t'amuser avec un enfant de 7 ans dans la pièce. Je plains mon pauvre Akemi

**Naru-chan**: Je suis entrain de pensée

**Sasu-chan**: C'est nouveau

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: je te rappelle que durant presque toute la fic c'est ce qu'il fait il vous parlait par pensée vas-y Naru-chan moi je suis toute ouïe

**Naru-chan**: Yûki c'est un prénom de fille, non?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Eh bien non! J'ai vu que c'était un prénom mixte comme Akemi^^. J'ai choisi Yûki car il est né en décembre et je voulais un nom en lien avec décembre... Je ne pouvais pas appeler le deuxième enfant avec un lien avec le printemps ou l'automne^^

**Naru-chan**: D'accord^^

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Merci encore une fois à tous d'avoir lu cette fic. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à la faire. J'espère que j'aurai de nouveau le plaisir de vous revoir sur une de mes fics ou ailleurs qui sait^^. Je vous dis à la prochaine, ciaossu^^


End file.
